


Фрагментарные заверения

by Tamiraina



Series: Шиноби не обещают [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kyuubi Attack, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Genin Umino Iruka, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina
Summary: Для Ируки и Какаши, все изменилось в ночь нападения Кьюби. Это история о том, как они справились с последствиями.(Или самые странные соседи, которых Хокаге-сама когда-либо селил вместе)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka
Series: Шиноби не обещают [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744045
Kudos: 17





	1. Атака Кьюби

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fragmentary Assurances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394001) by [EternalSurvivor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor). 



> Это часть очень длинной эпопеи. Это будет долгий взгляд на отношения Какаши и Ируки, если бы они знали друг друга с юных лет. Что это повлечет за собой, и как это может изменить их как личностей.
> 
> Перевод будет продвигаться очень (ОЧЕНЬ!) медленно, но обязательно будет завершен.
> 
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

— Нет! Пусти меня! — маленькие пальчики вцепились в руку шиноби, ногти впились в ткань формы джонина. — Мои родители все еще сражаются! — Борьба принесла мало пользы. Хватка шиноби была крепкой, даже слишком крепкой. Но это не уменьшило его решимости. Подстегнутый отчаянием, Ирука пнул ниндзя в бок. — Я не могу бросить их...!

Из-за внезапного рывка он налетел подбородком на локоть шиноби.Это заставило его сильно прикусить язык и на мгновение ошеломило. Во рту появился медный привкус. Ирука прищурился, зрение затуманилось от поднявшейся тяжелой пыли. Задняя лапа Кьюби разрушила несколько соседних домов. В ушах у него звенели крики паники и ужаса. _Там люди, попавшие в ловушку..._

Ирука оказался на ногах, даже не поняв, как это произошло. Он сплюнул кровь, прикрыл рот дрожащей рукой. Темные глаза уставились на рухнувшее здание. На мгновение время остановилось. _Они все умрут._ Шиноби крепко схватил его за подбородок, заставляя мальчика обратить на себя внимание. Когда он опустился на колени? Ирука поморщился, удерживаясь, чтобы не отшатнутся.

— На севере есть убежище. — Шиноби указал головой влево, показывая, куда ему идти. — Беги быстро. Не оглядывайся назад.

Ирука почувствовал, как его желудок неприятно перевернулся и камнем рухнул в кишки. 

— А ты? — Он запнулся и сжал ладони так сильно, что ногти оставили лунки на его ладонях. Боль немного помогла ему сосредоточиться.

— Это гражданский район. — Это объясняет больше, чем ему нужно было знать. Люди были здесь в ловушке и умирали. Беспомощные жители Конохи, которые не могли спастись сами. — Теперь иди. Это приказ, солдат.

Шиноби ушел до того, как Ирука успел сделать хоть шаг. Ноги дрожали, заставляя его прилагать больше усилий, чтобы двигаться,чем ему хотелось бы. Он скрылся за деревьями, стараясь держаться подальше от зданий и гражданских ферм. Земля грохотала и сотрясалась каждый раз, когда Кьюби рычал. Эти демонические вопли пробирали его дрожью до самого нутра. Он мог видеть существо вдали, удары и хлопки его гигантских лап. _Как будто раздраженно отмахивается от мух._

Ирука прикусил нижнюю губу, и сгорбился, пытаясь сдержать слезы. Мальчик глубоко вдохнул через нос. Раз. Другой. Из глубины горла вырвалось рыдание. Ирука сильнее прикусил губу, нервно сжав ее зубами. Он собирался стать шиноби, как и его родители. Он сможет сам добраться до убежища. Время слез еще придет. Вытерев рукавом лицо, Ирука заставил ноги бежать быстрее...

Внезапный порыв воздуха пронесся над головой, почти сбив Ируку с ног. Мальчик споткнулся, упершись руками в ствол дерева, как раз в тот момент, когда произошел удар. Один из хвостов Кьюби врезался в гору Хокаге, чуть левее головы Шодай, где как раз находилось одно из убежищ. Ирука ошеломленно наблюдал, как камни осыпаются со склона горы, словно сухие комья глины. Пыль взвилась в воздух, окутав все вокруг густым смогом. Холодный пот выступил на его коже.

А потом все рухнуло.

Ирука вскрикнул, отшатнувшись назад, когда тяжелые валуны с грохотом обрушились на землю. Трава задрожала под ногами — из-за грохота каждый шаг был трясущимся и неустойчивым. Он пустил немного чакры в подошвы, как учила его мама. Его контроль еще был недостаточно хорош, его не хватит надолго. Дерево, на которое он опирался, с треском сломалось, поддавшись еще большему давлению. Земля наполовину поглотила здания под памятником Хокаге. Дома. Лавки. Целый район деревни был уничтожен за несколько секунд.

Дрожь заставила его потерять равновесие и выбила воздух из легких. Задыхаясь, он приподнялся и попытался сесть. Навстречу ему неслись камни и пыль. _Мало времени. Я не могу уйти!_ Ирука свел руки перед лицом, кое-как подготовившись к удару. _Все вокруг почернело._

Когда Ирука пришел в себя, он почувствовал сильное давление на ноги и живот. Тяжело. Слишком тяжело. Он застонал, гравий соскользнул с его рук, когда он поднял ладони, чтобы протереть лицо. Все болело, начиная с головы и кончая пальцами ног. Он медленно приоткрыл один глаз и вынуждено прищурился. Пыль плотной завесой висела в воздухе. Глаза слезились, легкие болели каждый раз, когда он делал прерывистый вдох.

Ирука сбросил камни с груди и отбросил несколько более крупных камней в сторону, пока не освободился достаточно, чтобы сесть. Каким-то чудом оползень прекратился прежде, чем накрыл его лицо. Чистое, тупое везение. Это единственная причина, почему он все еще жив. Слезы оставляли грязные полосы на его щеках. Он задергал ногами, извиваясь и отталкиваясь от тяжелого камня, пока не освободился. _Укрытие. Надо добраться до укрытия._ Мальчик продолжал повторять это про себя, как мантру.

Мантра для выживания.

Встав, он дрожащими руками стряхнул грязь с одежды и кожи. Он обхватил себя руками, крепко сжимая их, пока кожа не начала гореть. Глубокие царапины покрывали его конечности, торс и подбородок. Каштановые волосы, облепленные грязью и пылью, обвисли на плечи. Ирука натянул воротник рубашки на нос, потер глаза ладонью. Его зрение продолжало чернеть по краям. И почему все до сих пор дрожит...?!

Вопли Кьюби эхом отдавались где-то слева, приглушенные густым смогом. Кроме этого, было... жутко тихо. Никаких криков о помощи. Никаких криков боли. Только глухой стук падающих и скользящих камней.

Ирука слепо шел вперед, ноги соскальзывали по рыхлому гравию. Смог не позволял видеть дальше, чем на несколько шагов вперед. Время от времени он спотыкался, колени почти подгибались под его собственным весом. Когда его нога внезапно коснулась фарфора, этого оказалось достаточно,чтобы он замер. Маска АНБУ.

Гладкий материал был холодным на ощупь. Безжизненный и безличный. Как и шиноби, которые их носили. Ирука повертел ее в руках, не сводя глаз с красного вихря; глубокая трещина рассекла лоб до левого глазного отверстия. Гончая. Ирука прижал маску к груди. Даже элита не выжила. А он выжил, и он здесь. Какую ценность имеет студент Академии? Он не мог защитить свой дом. Он не мог защитить своих родителей. У него вырвался сдавленный крик, гнев смешался с острой болью в груди. _Я никому не могу помочь!!_ Ирука пнул ногой гравийную насыпь и замер.

Плечо. Это было плечо.

— Д-держись! — Ирука упал на колени, отшвыривая камни и обломки от человека, пытаясь очистить еще больше кожи. Серые доспехи. Шиноби. Они все еще могут... — я вытащу тебя. — Этому он еще может помочь. Он оттолкнулся от гравия, погрузив пальцы в копну серебристых волос, испачканных грязью и пылью. Едва заметное движение головы шиноби заставило сердце Ируки застучать где-то в горле. — Просто держись!! — Закричал он, пошевелившись и навалившись всем весом на валун. Потребовались все его силы, чтобы скатить его с ниндзя.

Рука вырвалась из рыхлой земли, голова откатилась в сторону, когда шиноби хватал ртом воздух. Хриплый кашель сотрясал наполовину погребенное тело. Мальчик. Судя по голосу, он был ненамного старше Ируки. 

— Позволь я... — Он отчаянно пнул несколько больших камней. Усталость сковала его мышцы, заставляя дрожать еще сильнее. — Давай. — Шиноби закашлялся сильнее, его руки почти сложились под ним. — Ты должен стараться еще больше. — Почему он все еще держал эту чертову маску?!

Шиноби покачал головой, его плечи затряслись, когда кашель снова начал сотрясать его тело. 

— Я в порядке. — Прохрипел он хриплым и напряженным голосом. — Доберись до убежища.

— Нет! — Один из больших валунов откатился в сторону под ударами Ируки. Вот и все! Просто несколько больше. — Я не оставлю тебя тоже умирать здесь. — Он спихнул камни со спины шиноби, морщась от крови, просачивающейся сквозь серый бронежилет. Страшная рана, которую Ирука не мог видеть. Он сильно встряхнул исцарапанное плечо ниндзя, в его голос зазвучала паника пополам с гневом. — Шевелись и помоги!

Наконец, шиноби сложил руки в печать змеи и прохрипел:

— Дотон: Дзюцу Земной Волны. — Ирука впервые заметил щитки на его руках. Один треснул, от второго отломилась половина. Глаза мальчика расширились, когда шиноби ударил ладонью по земле. Щитки были частью униформы АНБУ. Скала под ними с грохотом волной сдвинулась прочь от тела АНБУ.

Ирука наблюдал, как он полз вперед на четвереньках, наконец-то освободившись от оползня. Ирука заметил глубокую рану на бедре и еще одну на виске. Кровь пропитала волосы АНБУ, но он не поднял головы. Протянулась рука в перчатке. 

— ...Маска. — Ирука молча протянул ее ему. Личность Анбу должна оставаться тайной. Отец уже говорил ему об этом.

Теперь, когда его маска была надежно закреплена, напряжение, казалось, покинуло АНБУ.

— ...У восточных ворот есть бункер. — Он поднялся на ноги, выглядя таким же изможденным, как и Ирука. Одну руку он прижал к расползающемуся кровавому пятну на боку. — Ты можешь бежать?

Ирука вытянулся, снова сжав кулаки, чтобы унять дрожь. Казалось, его мышцы сейчас порвут кожу. Ирука сжал губы в жесткую линию, не обращая внимания на то, что от слез грязь, налипшая на щеках, еще сильнее стягивает кожу. Он был сильнее этого. — Я ... я тоже шиноби! 

_Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня одного._

АНБУ просто кивнул и махнул рукой, приглашая Ируку следовать за ним. Пара едва

успела преодолеть метров тридцать, как сверху донесся тошнотворный треск. АНБУ громко выругался, схватил Ируку за плечо и ушел Шуншином.

Грохот второго обвала, казалось, потряс всю деревню. Они тяжело приземлились у стены полуразрушенного здания. Ирука взвизгнул, спиной и головой ударившись о бетон. Он схватился за голову, съежившись от боли. АНБУ споткнулся о его ноги и рухнул сверху. 

Зрение Ируки затуманилось, когда он осмелился приоткрыть один глаз. Туман был не таким густым, но глаза все равно слезились. Дрожь пробежала по телу, заставляя дрожать изнутри. АНБУ застонал, одна рука сжалась в кулак на грязных волосах. Лицо Ируки побледнело под слоем грязи. Кровавое пятно становилось все больше. _Я должен помочь ему, пока он не истек кровью._

— Эй, дай.... дай я перевяжу это. — Он махнул рукой в сторону окровавленного бронежилета. На его собственных руках было полно темных синяков и царапин. Ирука почувствовал, как дернулся АНБУ. Должно быть, его сильно раздражало, что он истекал кровью.

У старшего мальчика подогнулись колени, и он прошипел сквозь стиснутые зубы:

— Я в порядке.

— Нет, не в порядке. — Он продолжал настаивать. Ирука с трудом сглотнул, когда к горлу его подступила желчь. Он должен был помочь АНБУ. Никто не умрет из-за него.

— Это царапина.

— Нет, это не так! Ты же знаешь, что это не так!! — Ирука ударил по окровавленному бронежилету, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова, получив в ответ болезненное шипение от АНБУ. — Почему ты так хочешь умереть?!

— Я ... — АНБУ сделал паузу, как будто на мгновение задумался над вопросом. С некоторым усилием он заставил себя сесть, прислонившись спиной к наклонной стене. — ...Я не...

Ирука снова прикусил нижнюю губу. Этот ответ оставил внутри него пустое, неприятное чувство. АНБУ казался слишком удивленным, как будто он только что понял, что действительно хочет жить.

— Тогда позволь мне помочь. — Ирука снял аптечку с бедра шиноби, прежде чем тот потерял самообладание. Нечасто можно было увидеть, что высшие чины носят с собой что-то, кроме оружия. АНБУ схватил сумку, словно повинуясь какому-то импульсу. Ирука упрямо оттолкнула его руку. — Я верну ее тебе, когда закончу. Обещаю. — Прошло несколько напряженных мгновений, прежде чем Анбу молча смягчился и расстегнул свой серый бронежилет.

Ирука помог стащить его с плеча, поежившись от того, как он прилип, когда он стягивал его с черной майки. На мгновение Ирука застыл в шоке и благоговении. Огромная рана выглядела так, будто кто-то пытался вырвать кусок плоти! К счастью, она была скорее обширной, чем глубокой.

— Я...я должен ее почистить.

— Только немного чакры. — Распорядился АНБУ.

— Я знаю. Отец учил меня ... — Ирука оборвал себя, складывая пальцы в печати: тигр, бык, тигр, крыса. Его руки немного дрожали, когда он не мог держать их твердо. _Не думай о папе. Не думай._ Чакра свернулась кольцом в его животе. Ирука наклонился вперед, поджал губы, словно собираясь прошептать, и слегка подул. Легкая струя воды омыла рану. АНБУ напрягся; одна рука вцепилась в сброшенный бронежилет. Вода стекала в коричнево-красную лужицу.

Он полил воду на руки, прежде чем закончить дзюцу. У него закружилась голова, и он слегка покачнулся. Использование небольшого количества энергии требовало большего контроля чакры, чем он ожидал. Стряхнув с себя это ощущение, Ирука достал из маленькой аптечки большие марлевые тампоны. АНБУ задрал рубашку достаточно высоко, чтобы их можно было прижать к телу. 

— Мама показала мне, как это делается. Так что тебе не о чем беспокоиться. — Он надавил на рану, пытаясь остановить кровотечение. — Она — джонин. И она, и папа — они оба...

Ирука перевел взгляд в сторону деревни, где все еще слышались вопли Кьюби. Он сморгнул слезы, пристально глядя на это место. Мальчик подпрыгнул, когда АНБУ заговорил.

— Вдыхай глубоко через нос и выдыхай через рот. — Он выполнил приказ, не раздумывая, пока не понял, что задыхается.

Ирука крепко зажмурился, задержав дыхание на несколько мгновений. У АНБУ не было такой проблемы. Он казался совершенно спокойным. Через мгновение он выудил из аптечки рулоны бинтов. АНБУ прижал тампоны к коже.

Ему нужно было поговорить. Молчание было слишком долгим. 

— ...Твои родители ...

— Нет, они уже мертвы.

— ...О. — Ирука замолчал, сосредоточившись на своей текущей задаче. Он обмотал бинт вокруг торса АНБУ, туго завязывая каждый из них. Он использовал все три рулона и один из эластичных бинтов для растяжений, просто на всякий случай. Ирука успел заметить красные пятна еще до того, как АНБУ опустил рубашку. Это было плохо. Он опустил голову, чтобы скрыть слезящиеся глаза. Голова раскалывалась от боли. — Но ты все еще пытаешься защитить свою семью, верно?

Фарфоровая маска отвернулась от него.

— ...Да, моего сэнсэя. — АНБУ снова натянул бронежилет, застегнул его и поднялся на ноги. Ирука протянул ему аптечку. Шиноби вернул ее на место. — Бункер совсем близко. Пойдем.

Бункер был спрятан в низкой нише, под зарослями колючего кустарника. Они прошли, не встретив никакого сопротивления. После нескольких быстрых ударов потайной люк со скрипом открылся. Один чунин с забинтованной головой, жестом пригласил их войти.

Ирука сделал несколько шагов вперед и быстро остановился, когда понял, что АНБУ уже повернулся, чтобы уйти. _Нет! Нет, нет, нет. Только не это, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста._ В животе что-то болезненно сжалось.

— Подожди! — Ирука бросился вперед, ухитрившись ухватиться обеими руками за его бронежилет. — Ты ранен, разве ты не идешь со мной? 

АНБУ молча оглянулся через плечо.

Волна тошноты заставила Ируку сглотнуть комок в горле. Он сжал бронежилет так крепко, что побелели костяшки пальцев. _Он оставит меня. Он сейчас умрет. Я снова буду один._

— Обещай, что вернешься. — По-прежнему никакого ответа от АНБУ, никакого движения. Ирука повторил снова, на этот раз более отчаянно. — Я ... я Ирука. Ирука Умино. Когда все закончится, приходи за мной. Дай мне знать, что ты в порядке. 

Тогда АНБУ повернулся к нему, и его рука в перчатке легко опустилась на голову Ируки. Он неохотно отпустил бронежилет, когда рука легонько похлопала его по плечу. 

— Я буду ждать тебя, — добавил Ирука. Шиноби кивнул, легонько подтолкнул его к бункеру и исчез в клубах дыма.

***

Время, прошедшее с момента освобождения Кьюби: один час


	2. План С

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ируке помогают с побегом, но, возможно, ему следовало остаться в бункере.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе есть паническая атака и трупы, хотя нет никаких графических описаний. Это тяжелое время для маленького Ируки.

Он так и не вернулся.

Освещение внутри бункера было тусклым. Туманный свет высвечивал лишь очертания нескольких гражданских и остальных шиноби, укрывшихся здесь; генины и несколько раненых чунинов мелькали тут и там. Гражданские, похоже, были членами известных кланов: Яманака, Акимичи, несколько Абураме и Хьюга. Прищурившись, Ирука мог различить некоторые характерные черты кланов: моны на одежде, прически, глаза.

Он перевел взгляд на пластиковый стаканчик, который держал в руках. Кто-то сунул его ему и накинул на плечи тяжелое одеяло. От шерсти царапины на руках жгли кожу. Озноб пробежал по всему телу, усиливая дрожь, которую он так и не смог остановить. Воздух был душным, люди набились в маленький бункер, как сардины в банку. Ирука не понимал, откуда взялся этот холод.

Первые несколько часов после того, как Ирука оказался здесь, прошли в напряжении. Громкий грохот снаружи заставил весь бункер содрогнуться и наполниться пылью. Те, кто укрывался здесь, цеплялись друг за друга. Ирука оказался зажатым между двумя незнакомыми мальчиками его возраста. Они обняли его за плечи, по одному с каждой стороны, и сжали. Ирука притянул их к себе без возражений, засунув руки под рубашки. Он был просто рад, что не остался один.

Они так и стояли, прижавшись друг к другу, пока грохот наконец не прекратился.

Теперь же воцарилась жуткая тишина, как внутри, так и снаружи. Люди теснились чуть ближе друг к другу; любой разговор велся приглушенным, нервным тоном. Это давало его разуму шанс наверстать упущенное, переиграть ужасы, которые он испытал. Он хотел остаться снаружи с Кьюби. Похоже, то, чего он хотел, сегодня мало что значило.

Тишина только усиливала все еще отдававшиеся эхом в его ушах крики тех, кто был пойман в ловушку и умирал. Ирука отпустил мальчиков и потер глаза — они болели от напряжения. Он никогда не чувствовал себя таким измученным. Все устали, но никто не спал. Усталость поселяется в его костях. Ирука попытался откинуться назад и закрыть глаза...

Перед его глазами замелькали образы: скользящие камни, треснувшая маска АНБУ, разрушенные здания, тела, жизни... его мать кашляет кровью. Он свернулся калачиком, подтянув колени к груди и спрятав в них лицо. Ирука сделал намеренно глубокий вдох, до боли наполняя легкие. Это нормально. Каждая боль напоминает ему, что он все еще жив.

Он не заметил, как заговорил мальчик слева от него. Рука на его плече заставила Ируку подпрыгнуть. Он схватил АНБУ в том же самом месте.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — Мальчик продолжил его ощупывать, когда Ирука не откликнулся. — Ты появился довольно поздно после атаки. Как ты добрался сюда в одиночку?

Ирука прищурился на другого мальчика в тусклом свете. Темные глаза, терпеливые и добрые, встретили его взгляд.

— ...Я был не один. — ответил он, поколебавшись нескольких секунд.

Внимание Ируки переключилось на вход в бункер, поэтому он не заметил мимолетного взгляда, которым обменялись его нынешние товарищи. Один из чунинов запечатал замок большим, наполненным чакрой засовом и встал на страже с кунаем наготове. Надежно, но не слишком сложно. Идеально подходит для быстрого выхода, если возникнет необходимость.

— Ты ведь вернешься туда, верно?

Ирука посмотрел на мальчика справа от себя, он не совсем расслышал, что ему сказали. В ушах у него все еще звенело. Все звуки с левой стороны звучало приглушенно.

— Никто не пришел. — Он видел, как его мать пользовалась такими же замками в их доме. Все, что ему нужно было сделать, чтобы открыть его — это влить в замочную скважину немного чакры. — Уже несколько часов здесь тихо.

Его родители. АНБУ. Незнание того, что с ними случилось, скручивало его желудок в узел.

Мальчик справа от него тихо присвистнул.

— Не знаю, глупость это или храбрость. — Они оба внезапно обвили руками его шею, притягивая Ируку в замкнутый круг. — Ты сам себя убьешь.

Лицо Ируки слегка сморщилось, когда он почувствовал, что его глаза снова начинает щипать. Больше никаких слез. Он не мог продолжать плакать, ради тех, кто был ему дорог.

— Мои мама и папа. Они оба там, снаружи. Мне нужно их найти. — Он слегка опустил голову. — АНБУ привел меня сюда. Он тоже еще не вернулся.

Двое других кивнули, их губы сжались в жесткие линии и мрачно изогнулись.

— Мои мамы тоже там. — Ирука почувствовал, как мальчик слегка задрожал, прежде чем сделать глубокий вдох. — Отец Зумо сегодня дежурил у ворот. Мы расстались с ним, и чунин привел нас сюда.

— Хорошо, тогда ... Тогда я найду их всех. — Ирука сложил руки вместе, безмолвно желая себе сил, чтобы сделать такое смелое заявление. — Мы вернемся вместе и заберем вас тоже.

Его новые спутники обменялись еще одним взглядом. Когда они кивнули в унисон, Ирука поймал себя на том, что удивляется, как они могут общаться только взглядами и жестами. Как это делали тренированные шиноби. Родители никогда не учили его этому.

— Мы отвлечем чунина, верно, Ко? — Мальчик по имени Зумо добавил со странной убежденностью.

— О да, мы все сделаем. — Ко кивнул, и его лицо расплылось в мерзкой ухмылке. Он решительно сжал кулак, как будто собирался ударить по воздуху. — План С, Зумо?

— Смелый выбор, мой друг.

Толпа распалась, и Ирука отскочил на несколько футов от двух других. Судя по положению, он был одним из тех, кто находился ближе всего к выходу из бункера. Несколько минут они сидели молча, свернувшись калачиком под колючими шерстяными одеялами.

Внезапный крик чуть не заставил Ируку выпрыгнуть из кожи. Ко снова закричал, наполовину прижавшись к своему другу.

— Аааа!! Жжется! — Воскликнул он, схватившись обеими руками за живот. На мгновение Ирука вздрогнул от шока, а потом опустил голову и ухмыльнулся в шерстяное одеяло. _Это и есть план С?! Потрясающе!!_

— Помогите! Кто-нибудь, помогите, пожалуйста. — Зумо стоял на коленях, обхватив руками плечи другого мальчика, когда тот начал дергать ногами. Теперь на них смотрели несколько человек. По толпе прокатился низкий, полный страха ропот. — Моему другу больно! Пожалуйста!!

Ирука медленно отодвинулся от них еще дальше.

Ко издал мучительный вопль, прежде чем кто-то закричал.

— Медика! Позовите врача!

Ирука почувствовал, как его сердце подпрыгнуло к горлу, когда к ним подбежал охранник-чунин. Сейчас или никогда. Адреналин взорвался в его организме, когда Ирука вскочил на ноги в безумном рывке к люку. Чакра начала сворачиваться в его ладони, готовясь влиться в замок.

Ирука почувствовал всплеск чакры, внезапный и быстрый; кто-то был застигнут врасплох.

— Эй, подожди! — Крикнул ему вслед охранник-чунин. Особенно громкий вопль затих позади него, сопровождаемый криками. Ирука мог слышать возню, но не оборачивался. Нет времени. Ирука подпрыгнул, ударив напитанной чакрой рукой по засову, и толкнул его. Неконтролируемая чакра врезалась в замок, отчего тот слегка треснул, прежде чем упасть на пол.

Ирука снова подпрыгнул, ухватившись за лестницу обеими руками. Он позволил своему весу потянуть направляющие вниз. Ирука не стал дожидаться, пока она упадет на землю. Он подтянулся и вскарабкался на перекладины так быстро, как только мог. Он коротко поблагодарил Йошино-сенсей за то, что она научила их лазать по канату в Академии.

Как только он взялся за ручку, что-то тяжелое схватило его за лодыжку и дернуло. Ирука вскрикнул, крепко вцепившись в лестницу.

— Как ты думаешь, что ты делаешь? — Его лицо побледнело. Чунин! Она потянула его за ногу, забираясь на нижнюю ступеньку, чтобы ухватить поудобнее. — Слезай, малыш.

В слепой панике Ирука с криком вскинул ногу и ударил ее каблуком в лицо. От болезненного крика чунина у него скрутило живот от чувства вины. _Мне очень, очень жаль!_ Ирука стиснул зубы и брыкался изо всех сил, пока хватка не ослабла. Высвободив ногу, он плечом толкнул дверь. Она со скрипом открылась ровно настолько, чтобы Ирука смог пролезть наружу.

Ирука захлопнул ее и пополз на четвереньках сквозь колючий кустарник. Он выполз из низкой ниши в мертвую тишину. Тишина цеплялась за ночь, как зловещий туман. Никаких признаков Кьюби. Атака закончилась. Они победили? Ирука сглотнул комок в горле, крепко обхватив себя руками. Осознание этого принесло меньше утешения, чем он ожидал. _Надо двигаться. Я не найду их, если буду стоять здесь._ С этой молчаливой решимостью Ирука двинулся вперед.

В нескольких шагах от бункера царило запустение. Рухнувшие здания окружали его с обеих сторон, улицы завалило камнями от оползня, от которого они с АНБУ едва спаслись. Ирука ахнул, обеими руками прикрыв рот, чтобы не закричать. Из камней торчали наполовину погребенные тела, неподвижные, с обожженной и покрытой пеплом кожей. _Мертвые. Они все мертвые._

К горлу подступила желчь. Ирука отвернулся в сторону, едва не согнувшись пополам, когда его вырвало. Сухие спазмы сотрясали его тело еще долго после того, как желудок опустел. Его тело дрожало, слезы застилали глаза. Его чуть не похоронило, также как и их. АНБУ _был_ похоронен, пока он не выкопал его. Они оба могли погибнуть. Ирука уперся спиной в одно из полуразрушенных зданий, изо всех сил стараясь не упасть на колени.

Наверное, лучше пойти в обход.

Ирука держался ближе к линии деревьев, медленно обходя оползень. Торговый район был не так уж далеко отсюда. В последний раз он видел своих родителей там. Казалось, это такое же хорошее место, чтобы начать поиски, как и любое другое. Дым клубился в туманном воздухе, несколько зданий вдалеке все еще горели. Время от времени краем глаза он замечал какую-нибудь тень, которая в спешке неслась куда-то. Ирука почувствовал, как его сердце с надеждой затрепетало. Это были шиноби! Они пережили нападение. Его родители. АНБУ. У него еще был шанс. _Они в порядке. Конечно, они впорядке. Они слишком сильны, чтобы умереть так просто!_

Успокоившись от этой мысли, мальчик направился к разрушенной рыночной площади. Заброшенные лавки торговцев лежали в щепках, забрызганные кровью и покрытые пыльные. Тела лежали вдоль дороги, как гражданские, так и шиноби, от молодых до старых. Ирука снова почувствовал, как к горлу подступает желчь, и с трудом сглотнул. Это ощущалось, будто ил забил горло. Слезы беззвучно катились по щекам. _Это сделал кто-то живой,_ сказал он себе. Еще одно напоминание.

Ирука старался держаться как можно дальше от тел, насколько это возможно. Ни одно из них не выглядело знакомым. Точно не его родители. Никто из них не носил снаряжение Анбу. Никто из них не был похож на парней из бункера. Не то чтобы все трупы можно было легко опознать с первого взгляда. _Конечности_ отсутствовали, лица были избиты и покрыты кровью. Ирука зажмурился, слепо пробегая мимо этого зрелища.

Он обогнул несколько углов, направляясь на юго-запад. Очистить рынок, который он часто посещал вместе с отцом, после этой кровавой бойни будет трудно. Его разум мог соотнести эти два понятия. Его деревня лежала в руинах. Его семья... неужели это действительно то самое место, где они... расстались?

— ...Мама.

Сердце Ируки стучало в ушах. Ее голова была повернута к нему с того места, где она лежала, мертвые глаза безучастно смотрели в никуда. Ирука обнаружил, что не может отвести взгляд от этих глаз. Он моргнул, зрение стало расплывчатым и черным по краям. Одна его рука потянулась к ней, дрожа так сильно, что он едва удержался на ногах.

— Мама. — Кровь льдом застыла у него в жилах. Спотыкаясь, он сделал шаг к ней, его ноги подкосились. Когда Ирука опустился на землю, только одна ясная мысль звенела в его голове. _Где твои ноги, мама?_

Леденящие кровь крик резонировал в ушах. Снова и снова, пока он не заглушил все остальные звук. Ирука не осознавал, что это исходит от него, пока у него не заболело горло. Чьи-то руки вцепились ему в волосы, обшарили лицо, шею, плечи, руки...

Его пальцы рывком отдернули. Кто-то тряс его за плечо, хватка была достаточно сильной, чтобы оставить синяк; если бы он уже не был весь в синяках. Ирука отпрянул, отшатнувшись от прикосновения. Рука в перчатке зажала ему рот, пальцы впились в щеки. Крики стали тише, а затем резко оборвались, когда его сжали сильнее.

— ...мино. Умино. — Он распахнул глаза (когда он успел их закрыть?), наконец распознав свое имя. Карие глаза с расширенными зрачками невидяще заметались вокруг. — Ирука! — Рука в перчатке несколько раз дернула его за голову. Два пальца сжали его подбородок, чтобы удержать на месте, заставляя сосредоточиться на фигуре прямо перед ним. — Сосредоточься.

Белый с красным фарфор наконец появился в поле зрения, знакомая трещина над глазницей. АНБУ! Ирука зарыдал, уткнувшись в его ладонь, все его тело обмякло под тяжестью жесткого захвата. Он схватил АНБУ за руку обеими руками, впиваясь пальцами в кожу, обнажившуюся из-под сломанного щитка.

— Не кричи. — Приказ одного шиноби другому. Хватка медленно ослабла, пальцы в перчатках сжались на влажной коже. — Вот так-то лучше.

Ирука наклонил голову ровно настолько, чтобы ткнуться щекой в ладонь старшего мальчика. Его нос застрял между двумя пальцами. АНБУ напрягся, маска отвернулась в сторону. Но он не отстранился.

— ...Ты... _Ты жив!!_ Мой АНБУ...!! — Он закашлялся, с трудом подбирая слова хриплым от крика голосом. Его язык был словно из свинца.

Ирука подался вперед, уткнувшись лицом в грудь шиноби. Вместо брони он ударился о черный материал. Бронежилет АНБУ исчез; все его мышцы были напряжены.

— ... М-мама...

Ирука снова всхлипнул и уткнулся лицом в темную майку. Слезы и сопли смешались с кровавой грязью. Рука легла ему на голову, затем скользнула вниз, чтобы обхватить его затылок, когда Ирука взглянул на тело матери.

Бронежилет АНБУ закрывал ее так, что были видны только волосы и одна рука. Ее пальцы наполовину безжизненно сжались, кончики почти сгорели до первого сустава. Пальцы АНБУ крепко прижались к шее Ируки, когда его дрожь усилилась. Неужели АНБУ тоже дрожит? Ирука зажмурился, горячие слезы жгли его исцарапанные щеки. Тогда он полностью сломался под тяжестью его усталости и горя.

Если из-под маски АНБУ и сочились слезы, они оставались незамеченными.

***

Время, прошедшее с момента освобождения Кьюби: пять часов


	3. Поверь мне

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АНБУ Ируки обладает сверхъестественной способностью находить его.

Ирука не чувствовал голода, скручивающего его желудок в узел. Ничто не могло проникнуть сквозь всепоглощающее оцепенение, охватившее его в последние дни. Он был один. Мама умерла. Папа не вернулся. Еда не казалась чем-то важным.

Он присел на корточки, грязной рукой слегка взбивая груду одеял, которые он использовал в качестве кровати. Его семья жила на окраине деревни. Это был один из самых бедных районов Конохи, их дом был небольшим, но достаточно уютным для трех человек. Жители состояли в основном из гражданских и низших слоев населения с точки зрения шиноби — фермеры, чернорабочие, пенсионеры. Ирука вырос в том же доме, что и его отец. Это была тихая, сплоченная община.

Теперь она была так же мертва, как и ее прежние обитатели.

Кажется, все, кроме него.

Его дни текли один за другим в молчаливой изоляции. Он ждал возвращения отца, соседей, друзей, кого угодно. Они вернутся. Разрушенные дома и разрушенные поля мало что значили, ведь община — это люди, а не место. Узы. Так всегда объяснял ему отец. Они пришли бы, если бы могли, просто чтобы найти друг друга.

Чтобы найти его.

Но они этого не сделали, потому что не могли.

 _Все они мертвы, и я остался один._ Эта мысль так часто приходила ему в голову, что Ирука уже перестал считать. Она пустила корни в его голове, дико разрастаясь над надеждой, за которую он цеплялся, пока она не стала такой же мертвой и разорванной на части, как его мать. Мальчик сморгнул слезы и провел рукой по глазам. От этого прикосновения его исцарапанную кожу начало жечь, она стала горячей и чувствительной. Порезы должны были уже зажить. Может быть, помешала грязь? Впрочем, это не имело значения.

Ничто не имело значения.

Дом его детства хранил следы там, где два огромных пальца пробили крышу. Половина была раздавлена, другая половина рассыпалась под неподъемным весом. Самый южный угол чердака остался достаточно неповрежденным, чтобы обеспечить некоторое укрытие. И он оставался там с тех пор, как вернулся домой.

Он плюхнулся на живот, мышцы дрожали от усилий удержать его. Ирука еще глубже вжался в чердачную нишу. Ночи становились все холоднее, зима подкрадывалась к опустевшей деревне. Озноб пробежал по его телу, заставляя дрожать еще сильнее. Его всегда немного трясло. Но он обращал на это внимания не больше, чем на голод.

Ирука прижался щекой к согнутой руке, борясь с усталостью, сковывающей на его тело. Нарастающая слабость и изнеможение постепенно подкрадывались к нему, пока пока не осели на нем, как вторая кожа. Каждый день проблема усугублялась, но он не хотел спать. Кошмары приходят со сном, а не с отдыхом. Горло саднило от крика, когда он просыпался; полузасыпанные тела и труп матери постоянно вставали перед глазами.

Он свернулся калачиком, мышцы дергались от адреналинового страха каждый раз, когда он закрывал глаза. Ирука сжал челюсти, открывая рот, чтобы ослабить пульсирующее давление. Стискивать зубы стало новой привычкой, о которой он и не подозревал. Пока не стало больно.

Глубокий вздох заставил его плечи поникнуть, дыхание прервалось легким всхлипом. Ирука перекатился на спину, скрестив руки на груди. Он прикусил нижнюю губу, сжимая ее зубами, и слезы, горячие и постыдные, потекли по его волосам. _Извините... Мама... Папа... Мне очень жаль..._ Ирука произнес эти слова одними губами, каждый из которых был беззвучным вздохом отпущения грехов.

***

Еле уловимый запах был достаточно знакомым, чтобы заставить Гончую остановиться. Он остановился и, балансируя, проворно взобрался на почти обвалившуюся крышу сарая. По обеим сторонам тянулись тени, едва различимые, пока двое АНБУ не остановились в нескольких футах от них. Рука в перчатке качнулась вперед и откинулась назад: _отчет о статусе, Гончая._

Его голова слегка повернулась влево, нос подергивался под треснувшей маской. Гончая постучал по фарфор и слегка согнул два пальца: _обнаружен запах, требуется расследование._

После утвердительного кивка капитана команда разделилась. Несколько прыжков по осыпающимся крышам закончились тем, что он уселся на ветку расколотого дуба. Густой мускусный запах смерти повис в воздухе, он забивал нос и заставлял слезиться глаза. Даже спустя две недели поисков выживших его нос так и не приспособился к этому запаху. Клан Инузука тоже столкнулся с подобной проблемой.

От слишком глубокого дыхания в голове застучало еще сильнее, но это мало мешало расследованию. Это был единственный способ подтвердить запах, погребенный под смрадом гниющих трупов, которые еще предстояло найти. Он подошел к краю ветки, молча перерезая несколько проводов, натянутых между деревом и полуразрушенным домом.

Гончая пригнулся, когда несколько кунаев вонзилось в ствол дерева позади него. Он поймал пальцами три сюрикена. Он приподнял бровь, когда вязкая субстанция просочилась сквозь его черную перчатку. Какая-то самодельная смесь на основе сока, если он правильно догадался. Так или иначе, сюрикены застряли крепко. АНБУ сбросил перчатку, молча заметив довольно хорошо завязанные сети, и отключил их. Траппер оказался неожиданно находчивым, учитывая нынешний кризис и нехватку доступных материалов.

Быстрый осмотр шаринганом обнаружил еще три ловушки. Гончая легко проскользнул между ними, прежде чем обратить вращающиеся томоэ на разрушенный чердак. Его нос дернулся: смерть, грязь, пот, страх... и там — слишком знакомый ребенок.

Ирука Умино.

***

Глухой стук вырвал Ируку из очередного кошмара. Его тело содрогнулось, мышцы напряглись. Темные глаза распахнулись, расфокусированные от ужаса. Он задыхался, но его грудь все еще вздымалась. Он попытался сглотнуть и почувствовал, что у него перехватило горло. Паника смыла краску с покрытого грязью лица. _Не могу пошевелиться. Не могу дышать. Не могу..._

Рука провела по его лбу, чтобы прикрыть глаза.

— Успокойся, Умино. — Его тело содрогнулось от этого голоса, не понимая, кто это. Сильная дрожь сотрясала его измученные мышцы, когда он боролся с собственным телом. — Ты должен дышать. — Ирука почувствовал, как его дернуло в сторону. Плоская ладонь сильно ударила его между лопаток. Один раз. Второй. Третий. — Ирука!

Четвертый удар сбил что-то внутри. Плотина внутри него прорвалась. Ирука вздрогнул, втягивая воздух большими глотками, пока его легкие не запылали от боли. Его пальцы сомкнулись на ладони, закрывающей его глаза, и отдернули ее. Серая пластина на руке, перехваченная ремнем, вырвала из его горла сдавленный всхлип.

— ... Это ты.

АНБУ.

Ирука упал на спину, его нижняя губа слегка задрожала. Ресницы слиплись от слез, когда он смотрел на маску и копну заметных серебристых волос. На маске все еще была трещина поперек левой глазницы. Почему ее не заменили, оставалось загадкой. Он не знал, сколько именно прошло времени, но с момента нападения Кьюби прошли дни, а может, и недели.

АНБУ встал на колени рядом с Ирукой.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Ирука заметно вздрогнул от ледяного, отстраненного тона вопроса. Он ожидал, что голос АНБУ будет сердитым, а не таким бесстрастным. Вместо ответа он заставил себя сесть.

— Тебе нужно уйти.

— ...Я-я не могу.

— У тебя нет выбора.

— Я никуда не уйду! — это был почти крик. Почти. Он не мог собрать достаточно энергии, чтобы вложить хоть какую-то реальную силу в это отчаянное заявление. Руки Ируки сжались в кулаки. — Мой отец все еще может...

— Если твой отец не вернулся, значит, он и не вернется.

Ирука нахмурился, горькая желчь подступила к горлу. Давление в груди усилилось. Ирука почувствовал, как гнев закипает в нем, пока он не сжал кулаки так, что ногти впились в кожу. Горячая, белая, всепоглощающая ярость, смешанная с потерей и отрицанием.

— Ты этого не знаешь! — слезы жгут его щеки.

АНБУ потянулся назад, чтобы сжать рукоять катаны. Это единственное движение, которое он сделал с тех пор, как встал.

— Уже три дня никого не находят живым.

Эти слова пронзили то, что осталось от его сердца. Ирука в шоке уставился на АНБУ, его разум пытался осознать эти слова, чтобы включить их в свою разрушенную реальность. По его щекам текли слезы. _Уже несколько дней никого не было в живых... Папа._ Ирука покачал головой. _Это не может быть правдой. Просто не может быть._ Но АНБУ не стал бы лгать после всего, через что они прошли вместе.

Ведь так?

Ирука спокойно наблюдал за старшим мальчиком, страх медленно нарастал сквозь боль в груди. АНБУ сидел неподвижно, скрестив руки на сером жилете. Ирука снова прикусил нижнюю губу, сжав руки в попытке успокоить нервы. АНБУ был слишком спокоен, как будто он отстранился от чего-то важного и заперся в одинокой клетке. Смотрящие на него разные глаза уставились на него были апатично ледяными.

— ...Ты защитил своего сэнсэя? — АНБУ явно был поражен этим вопросом. Его маска отвернулась от Ируки. Это было единственное подтверждение, которое ему требовалось. Ирука прижал ладонь к глазам, не обращая внимания на все еще льющиеся слезы на ресницах. Он никогда не чувствовал себя таким усталым, словно усталость пронизывала его до костей. — ...Я тоже не мог защитить свою семью. — Признание прозвучало тихо, с примесью мучительного стыда.

Они были одинаковы.

Неловкое молчание установилось между ними и растянулось на несколько минут. АНБУ вздохнул, протягивая Ируке руку без перчатки.

— Идем. Эта территория не была расчищена для жилья.

Ирука уставился на протянутую руку, нахмурив брови.

— Это мой дом.

 _Это все, что у меня осталось._ Он упрямо оставался на месте.

— Просто... — Старший мальчик провел свободной рукой по волосам, взъерошив светлые пряди, так что они стали еще более растрепанными. — Поверь мне.

— Как я могу это сделать, если даже не знаю твоего имени? — вопрос сорвался с губ Ируки, прежде чем он успел обдумать его до конца.

Ладонь АНБУ быстро сжалась в кулак, мышцы его рук напряглись. Треснувшая маска сдвинулась вправо-влево, потом назад. Ирука не мог понять почему, пока он снова не заговорил.

— ...Какаши.

— Какаши? — Ирука моргнул, затем удивленно втянул воздух, когда кусочки соединились вместе. — Это... Это твое имя. — Он хотел убедиться, что они одни. АНБУ были безликими солдатами, их личности тщательно охранялись. Им не разрешалось показываться на публике. И он только что нарушил это правило.

АНБУ, названный Какаши, кивнул один раз — быстрое, едва уловимое подтверждение — и снова протянул руку Ируке.

— Пошли отсюда.

Ирука протянул руку, колеблясь, когда их пальцы соприкоснулись. Ошеломляющая вспышка страха в глубине его мозга захватила его голосовые связки, заставив его выпалить:

— Только если ты пообещаешь больше не оставлять меня одного. — Он отдернул руку, неуверенность возросла поверх страха и изоляции. Ирука знал, о чем он спрашивает. Шиноби не дают обещаний. Сейчас Ируке было все равно. Старший мальчик уже дважды исчезал с мучительно ясным намерением не возвращаться. Ирука низко опустил голову, голос его тихо дрожал, когда он добавил. — Я... я больше не хочу быть один.

_Я думаю, что ты тоже этого не хочешь._

Резкий выдох с шипением вырвался сквозь стиснутые зубы. Эти разные глаза, казалось, пытались просверлить его насквозь. Пальцы Какаши сжались, но он не отдернул руку. Она все еще была протянута к Ируке — оливковая ветвь, омраченная сомнениями и утратами. Недоверие сожжет его дотла.

— ...Я... Я обещаю. — Слова, казалось, застряли у него в горле. Какаши протянул руку к младшему мальчику, и все его терпение, наконец, лопнуло. — А теперь пошли.

Он с минуту изучал АНБУ, сжав губы в твердую линию. Какаши мог и солгать. Вполне вероятно, что так оно и было. Но это... эта маленькая искорка надежды пустила в нем корни и расцвела теплом, о котором Ирука и не подозревал.

— Ладно, — кивнув, Ирука взял Какаши за руку.

***

Время, прошедшее с момента освобождения Кьюби: две недели


	4. Космолин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хирузену нужно обсудить несколько вещей с Какаши.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для тех, кому интересно, космолин — это реальная штука, которая используется для снижения коррозии оружия. Его свойства были только немного подправлены, чтобы лучше соответствовать реальности шиноби.

Он ссутулился и засунул руки поглубже в карманы. В комнате воцарилось повисшее между ними напряженное долгое молчание, пока он ждал, что скажет Хокаге. Несмотря на то, что он находился под непосредственным командованием этого человека, Какаши никогда не чувствовал себя комфортно его присутствии. Однако Хирузен, казалось, был вполне доволен тем, что не спеша набивал трубку табаком. Насколько все это было проверкой?

Последние несколько месяцев были сплошным кошмаром. По-другому это описать было невозможно. Минато-сенсей и Кушина-сан были мертвы. Кьюби напал на Коноху, на его деревню. И точно так же, как и в любой другой раз, он был не в состоянии защитить тех, кто был ему дороже всего — бесполезный инструмент, неспособный выполнить свою функцию.

Приказ Сандайме и барьер удерживали его от того, чтобы быть там, где он нужен, от выполнения своего долга. В самый критический момент Какаши позволил своим эмоциям (гневу, вине, печали) затуманить разум, позволил себе поддаться их влиянию. Он обвинил Хокаге в их смерти, и Шимура Данзо вцепился в него. Как идиот, он поверил словам этого монстра. Цеплялся за них, как изголодавшийся человек, отчаянно нуждающийся в пище.

Светлое будущее, к которому стремился Минато-сенсей, не могло быть достигнуто с таким безрассудным и идеалистичным человеком, как Сарутоби Хирузен в роли Хокаге. Были ли это его идеалы или что-то более зловещее, но этот человек загонит в могилу еще больше молодых шиноби. Будущее нельзя было доверить такому человеку, как он. Когда он стоял перед Мемориальном камнем и слушал слова Данзо, образ Умино Ируки все время приходил в голову: Ирука говорит ему, чтобы он шевелил задницей, чтобы выбраться из-под оползня. Ирука хватает его за бронежилет и велит идти за ним. Ирука, сломленный и рыдающий ему в грудь над телом его мертвой матери.

Какаши слушал и верил.

Все началось с малого. Слухи тут и там, кусочки информации, которые слишком распространялись. Затем формирования команд и назначения. Какаши выполнял каждое задание с уверенностью, что оно способствует достижению более масштабной цели. Но тут зазвонили тревожные колокольчики. _Смотри под изнанку изнанки_. Минато-сенсей хорошо преподал ему этот урок.

Мальчик с мокутоном практически включил неоновые предупреждающие знаки. Мальчик не старше Ируки с вымершим дзюцу, которым владел только Шодай Хокаге. Что-то тут не сходилось. Поэтому Какаши начал копаться в личных записях Хирузена. Пропавшие шиноби, похищенные младенцы и генетические эксперименты под непосредственным контролем Данзо?

И тогда пришел приказ на убийство Сандайме Хокаге.

Хирузен сделал длинную затяжку из своей трубки, выпустил дым на выдохе. Он сложил руки на столе перед собой и посмотрел на Какаши. Острые глаза странно контрастировали с морщинами на его обветренном постаревшем лице.

— За последние два месяца Умино Ирука уже в пятый раз успешно сбегает из приюта.

Какаши оставался совершенно неподвижным, плечи ссутулились, а лицо ничего не выражало.

— Я уверен, что ты знаком с космолином.

АНБУ коротко кивнул. Конечно, он был знаком. Все шиноби, ранга чунина и выше, периодически использовали космолин на своем оружии. Это было вязкое масло на нефтяной основе, наиболее эффективно защищающее оружие от ржавчины. Во время миссий в Страну Воды он обычно брал с собой один или два флакона. Прозрачный, без запаха, космолин прекрасно защищал сталь и металл от воздействия воды. Жидкость, скопившуюся поверх космолина, было легко убрать. Недостатком была повышенная скользкость.

— Похоже, наш общий юный друг подобрался к его запасам. — Хокаге открыл одну из папок, аккуратно лежащих на углу его стола, и быстро просмотрел ее. Скорее всего, отчет о том, что произошло. — Ирука покрыл космолином каждую крышу в радиусе мили от приюта. — Хирузен сделал паузу, чтобы до него дошло, а затем добавил. — Вчера в деревне прошел довольно сильный дождь.

Видимая бровь Какаши приподнялась, выдавая интерес, кусочки быстро встали на свои места. Такой простой, но гениальный план. Он уже знал, что Ирука умен и находчив. Ловушки, которые он расставил вокруг полуразрушенного дома своей семьи, достаточно хорошо это доказывали. Похоже, что у мальчика была хитрая, коварная жилка.

— Семь чунинов, трое джонинов и один новобранец АНБУ еще не выписались из больницы. — Какаши достаточно хорошо знал Хокаге, чтобы уловить оттенок восхищения в его словах.

Хирузен сделал еще одну затяжку, резко нахмурив брови. Его внимание сузилось на Какаши.

— Почему студент Академии бегает по улицам, зовя одного из моих АНБУ по имени?

Какаши неопределенно хмыкнул и пожал одним плечом.

— Мма, кто знает?

Стареющий Хокаге открыто нахмурился на молодого шиноби, чакра вспыхнула быстро и сердито.

— Ответь честно, солдат.

Какаши напрягся, кровь застыла в его жилах. _Бог Шиноби._ Он слышал эти рассказы. Каждый начинающий шиноби слышал. Но это был первый раз, когда он почувствовал эту силу, направленную на него. Он выпрямился, концентрируя внимание. Это был прямой приказ, отданный его Хокаге. Если он хотел избежать выговора, то не стоит увиливать от ответа.

— ...Я обещал не оставлять его одного.

— Это не похоже на тебя, Какаши, — теперь затяжки из трубки стали более агрессивными. — Что заставило тебя так опрометчиво нарушить протокол?

Какаши сжал руки в кулаки в карманах.

— Во время нападения были оползни. Меня похоронило заживо. — Свежий шрам на ребрах заныл при этих воспоминаниях. — Ирука выкопал меня и перевязал раны. Через две недели я нашел его в деревне, истощенного и больного. Он жил там, ожидая возвращения своего отца, Умино Иккаку. Этот человек был мертв. — АНБУ не добавил, откуда ему это известно. Он не сказал, что разыскал этого человека. _Прямо в мешке для трупов без руки и половины лица._ Какаши стряхнул с себя эту мысль и глубоко похоронил ее вместе с остальными. — Этот упрямый дурак отказывался уходить. Это так называемое «обещание» должно было его выманить. Ничего больше.

— Значит, ты ему солгал. — Они оба знали, что он мог просто вырубить Ируку и унести его. Хирузен предпочел не упоминать об этом варианте, несмотря на то, что обычно Какаши именно так действовал в подобных ситуациях.

— Жизнь за жизнь. — Его серые глаза посуровели, и это был единственный признак того, что Какаши обиделся. Ему не нужно защищать свои методы. В конце концов, Ирука был жив и здоров. — Я возвращал долг.

Хирузен резко повернулся в кресле и уставился в окно за своим столом. Дым клубился над ним маленьким облачком, свидетельствуя о том, как настойчиво он пыхтел своей трубкой. Острый слух Какаши уловил громкий вздох и тихое признание:

— ...Я становлюсь слишком стар для этого.

Между ними повисло напряженное молчание, пока Хокаге обдумывал свой следующий шаг. Какаши остро осознал, что охранники АНБУ наблюдают за всем этим разговором. Он уже узнал тех, кто дежурит — Генму и Командира. Отлично. Это означало дедовщину в раздевалке в следующую смену. Подросток переступил с ноги на ногу, когда Хирузен наконец снова повернулся к нему.

— Ты никогда не был бесчестным человеком, Какаши. Именно эта честность делает тебя одним из моих самых надежных шиноби.

Какаши прикусил щеку. Это было абсурдно. Он предал Сандайме, примкнул к Данзо и присоединился к Корню в качестве двойного агента, чтобы сместить его с места Хокаге. _Я чуть не убил Вас месяц назад..._

— Лучше всего было бы выполнить обещание, которое ты дал Ируке.

Какаши уставился на Хокаге и его челюсть отвисла под маской. Разум завис, пытаясь осмыслить то, что только что было сказано, последствия, которые это имело для его жизни. Подросток с щелчком сжал челюсти, в груди поднялся гнев. Прежде чем он успел возразить, Хирузен продолжил.

— Я выделяю вам обоим двухкомнатную квартиру рядом с Академией. — Хирузен каллиграфической кистью нацарапал адрес на обратной стороне анкеты и протянул ее Какаши. — Мне кажется, что это было бы предпочтительнее комплекса Хатаке.

Молодой шиноби схватил листок с едва сдерживаемой яростью.

— Это все, Хокаге-сама?

— Да. — Сандайме вздохнул, слегка опустив плечи. Если бы слова могли убить, прямо сейчас он уже кормил бы червей. — Ты свободен.

Какаши развернулся и чуть не выпрыгнул в открытое окно. Он остановился, уже стоя одной ногой снаружи, когда Хирузен тихо добавил:

— Вы оба много потеряли, мой мальчик. Я верю, что это соглашение окажется выгодным.

Какаши не мог сказать, что он согласен.

***

Время, прошедшее с момента освобождения Кьюби: десять недель


	5. Новый дом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ирука переезжает в новую квартиру вместе с Какаши.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На всякий случай, если кто, как и я, этого раньше не знал (материал взят из Википедии):
> 
> *Гэнкан — зона у входной двери, традиционная для японских домов и квартир, представляет собой комбинацию крыльца и прихожей. Гэнкан предназначен для того, чтобы входящие в дом люди сняли обувь, прежде чем попасть в основную часть дома. Также перепад между уровнями полов задерживает грязь и пыль, которая может попадать в квартиру с улицы (аналог русских сеней).
> 
> **Котацу — традиционный японский предмет мебели, низкий деревянный каркас стола, накрытый японским матрацем футоном или тяжёлым одеялом, на который сверху положена столешница. Под одеялом располагается источник тепла, часто встроенный в стол. Обычно люди садятся на специальные подушки «дзабутон» вокруг котацу и накрывают ноги или даже всё туловище одеялом.

Все пожитки Ируки поместились в одном рюкзаке. В приюте ему выдали три смены одежды, немного туалетных принадлежностей и комплект пижамы. Из руин его дома удалось спасти только одинокую фотографию родителей, отцовские часы и плотно запечатанный свиток, который он никогда не видел открытым. Семейная реликвия, как говорила Умино Кохари своему сыну. Секрет замысловатой печати умер вместе с ней. Что бы там ни было, оно много значило для его матери. Найти его нетронутым было маленьким чудом. Ирука держался за него ради матери.

Он посмотрел на большой жилой комплекс, возвышающийся перед ним. Если судить по внешнему виду, он был построен недавно. Ирука дважды проверил адрес, кое-как нацарапанный на бумажке, которую он крепко сжимал в пальцах. На странице корявым почерком были нацарапаны адрес и номер квартиры (602) с подписью «хенохеномохеджи» под ней. Пугало? _Это как-то по-детски. Неужели Какаши действительно написал это?_ Ирука вспомнил, как рисовал хенохеномохеджи задолго до поступления в Академию. Похоже, это было правильное место, несмотря ни на что.

Решительно кивнув самому себе, Ирука начал подниматься по шести лестничным пролетам, ведущим к его новому дому. Примерно на полпути к четвертому пролету он сделал мысленную пометку больше тренироваться в ходьбе по деревьям. Если бы он мог подняться по стене жилого комплекса, то это было бы намного эффективнее, чем все эти ступеньки.

Чем выше он поднимался, тем сильнее Ирука начинал ощущать легкое давление на свою чакру. Каждый раз оно было немного другим и чужим, но все же достаточно знакомым, чтобы понять, что это щиты, как те, которые использовали его родители. Должно быть, здесь живет много шиноби. Он огляделся, небольшая его часть почти ожидала, что чунины начнут выскакивать из стен. Здание оставалось тихим, почти пугающе тихим. _Может быть, они все забираются через окна, как это делал папа?_

Эта мысль вызвала острую боль в груди. Ирука потер грудь над сердцем, прикусив нижнюю губу, чтобы не заплакать. Он сдерживал слезы. Он сказал Хокаге-сама, что не грустит. Его родители погибли, сражаясь, чтобы защитить деревню. Он был сыном героев. Ирука понимал каждое его слово. Кроме того, теперь у него был Какаши. Хокаге-сама сказал, что они будут жить вместе. Больше не надо выслеживать этого придурка!

И Какаши был таким придурком! Они спасли друг друга и нашли друг друга, когда никто другой этого не сделал. Ирука сжал кулаки и несколько раз в отчаянии топнул ногой. Какаши был рядом в самый худший момент его жизни. Он пообещал и исчез. _Снова._

Независимо от того, сколько планов Ирука придумал для побега из приюта и уклонения от шиноби, он никогда не находил Какаши.

Он был здесь, потому что Сарутоби-сама обещал, что Какаши сдержит свое обещание. 

— Я позабочусь об этом, мой мальчик. Находчивость и изобретательность, которые ты проявил, бесценны. Это заслуживает признания. Я верю, что из тебя получится прекрасный шиноби. 

Ирука часто обдумывал слова, которые сказал Хирузен, увидев плачущего Ируку у мемориального камня.

Если Ирука не мог доверять словам АНБУ, то он мог доверять словам Хокаге.

Латунные цифры четко выделялись на дереве: 602. Не совсем чужеродное ощущение щитов проникло в его чакру. Мальчик остановился, не зная, что делать. Никто не сказал ему, что щиты будут на месте. Вопросительный тычок стал чуть более настойчивым. Ничего агрессивного не произошло, возможно, и оно было… дружелюбным? Ирука нахмурился, когда сосредоточился на натяжении чакры. Могут ли щиты отличить союзников от врагов? Он никогда раньше не задумывался о том, как работают щиты. Те, которыми пользовались его родители, всегда были рядом — молчаливая защита, которую он принимал как должное.

Ирука нерешительно направил в руку немного чакры и постучал в дверь. Как будто разряд электричества пронзил его руку. Мальчик испуганно отпрянул. Раздался неслышный щелчок, и дверь со скрипом отворилась.

— Жутко… 

Ирука вздрогнул и наклонился ровно настолько, чтобы заглянуть в щель.

В квартире было темно и тихо. Разочарование поселилось в желудке Ируки. Какаши здесь не было. Ну, конечно, его здесь не было! Ирука фыркнул, слегка надув щеки. Он включил свет и захлопнул за собой дверь. Впрочем, это не имело значения. Это была и его квартира тоже. И он был твердо намерен чувствовать себя как дома.

Сбросив сандалии в гэнкане* Ирука зашагал по маленькому коридору, отделявшему гостиную от кухни. Все приборы были новыми. Остров в два раза больше, чем стол. Ирука вытащил один из табуретов, спрятанных под ним, и на мгновение залюбовался массивной деревянной обивкой. Он прошел в гостиную, где котацу** стоял между комковатым креслом и несколькими книжными полками, уже наполовину заполненными книгами.

Второй коридор вел в крошечную ванную комнату и две спальни. Выбрав наугад дверную ручку, Ирука обнаружила несколько запакованных коробок, выстроившихся вдоль стены одной из спален. На полу валялись запасные части брони АНБУ и сброшенная одежда. Знакомый серый бронежилет свисал со стола в углу. Единственным личным штрихом в комнате была одинокая фотография на комоде и... одеяло с узором из сюрикенов, которое заставило Ируку ухмыльнутся.

Комната просто кричала о Какаши.

Ирука захлопнул дверь и повернулся к спальне напротив. В его новой комнате была та же мебель, что и у Какаши: комод, полностью застеленная кровать, письменный стол и полка. Ирука сбросил рюкзак и сел на кровать. Матрас прогнулся под его весом, заставив его слегка подпрыгнуть. После того, как он делил комнату с пятью другими мальчиками в течение последних двух месяцев, это было похоже на роскошный замок. На глазах набухли слезы, и в кои-то веки Ирука не дал им пролиться. Он только улыбался все шире, пока не заболели щеки.

Дом. Наконец-то у него _снова был дом._

— Лучше распаковать вещи!

Потребовалось всего несколько минут, чтобы распаковать его сумку. Ирука убрал одежду в ящик, положил свиток матери на полку, а отцовские часы — на комод. Когда дело дошло до фотографии, он остановился. Маленькие пальцы молча прошлись по лицам родителей. Фотография была перепачкана грязью, а один из угол был оборван. 

— Вы оба будете гордится мной, обещаю. — Он спрятал фотографию под подушку.

Урчание в животе заставило Ируку пойти на кухню. Быстрый обыск холодильника навел мальчика на одну мысль. «Я приготовлю ужин для Какаши!» — ничто так не заставляло его мать улыбаться, как готовая к ее возвращению еда. Какаши это тоже должно понравиться. С удвоенной решимостью Ирука выудил немного риса, свежих овощей и пикши и принялся за работу.

Через десять минут вся квартира наполнилась серым дымом.

— О нет! — с паническим воплем Ирука распахнул кухонное окно. Дым поднимался вверх и уходил в вечерний воздух вместе с ревом пожарной тревоги. — Нет, нет, нет!! — Ирука быстро обернулся, когда позади него раздался рев пламени. — Плита! — Пламя лизало горелки, рис и пикша пылали, словно крошечные Инферно.

Ирука потянулся к крану как раз в тот момент, когда волна воды захлестнула его и плиту.

— Что ты _делаешь_? — мальчик выплюнул воду, плечи напряглись от резкого тона. Ирука осмелился оглянуться через плечо. Какаши стоял в коридоре, его видимый серый глаз потемнел от тщательно сдерживаемой ярости. — Ты что, хочешь сжечь квартиру?

— Н-нет, я...

— Ты не пробыл здесь и часа. — Подросток сделал шаг вперед, скрестив руки на груди. Этот единственный жест поставил физический и эмоциональный барьер между ним и Ирукой. — Ты явно не знаешь, что делаешь. — Пробормотал Какаши, каждое слово было обвиняющим и пронизано презрением. — С чего ты взял, что сунуть нос в ситуацию, которую ты не понимаешь, было хорошей идеей?

Ирука сделал шаг назад, его плечи прижались к ушам:

— Н-ничего, я просто... — он потер одну руку, бессознательно пытаясь успокоиться.

— Никто тебя ни о чем не просил! — Какаши зашел на кухню и встал прямо над маленькой фигуркой Ируки. Пре-генин, казалось, сжался в комок, слезы скатывались с его подбородка. — Это не твое дело. Тебе здесь не место... 

— Я был голоден! — Завопил Ирука, инстинктивно поднимая дрожащие руки, чтобы защитить голову. Тоненький голосок подсказал ему, что он _съежился._ — Я ... я хотел приготовить тебе ужин, чтобы сделать сюрприз.

— Я не твоя забота.

Нижняя губа Ируки задрожала, и он прикусил ее. Неужели Какаши все еще имел в виду пожар? Это было не похоже на правду.

— ...Я думала, ты будешь рад.

— Ты подумал неправильно.

Ирука стиснул зубы, руки сжались в кулаки. 

— Я ... я сделал это ненарочно! Ты не должен так злится из-за этого.

Что-то мелькнуло в видимом глазу Какаши, Ирука не мог точно определить, что именно. 

— Если ты не можешь справиться с небольшой критикой, дверь вон там. — АНБУ ткнул большим пальцем через плечо в сторону гэнкана.

— ...Т-ты... — ослепительная ярость вспыхнула в груди Ируки, быстро сжигая его тревогу и страх. Как он посмел?! Куда он должен был уйти?! Он не просил Какаши давать такое обещание. В деревне ему было хорошо. Какаши не нужно было лгать, чтобы вытащить его. Ирука не хотел уходить. Гнев быстро разгорелся в настоящий ад, первобытный и всепоглощающий. Ирука почувствовал, как его кожа горит.

— Ты лжец!!

Какаши моргнул, на мгновение застигнутый врасплох резко изменившимся настроением мальчика. 

— Я не... 

— Да! — Ирука выпрямился во весь рост, сжав руки в кулаки. — Ты сказал, что тебе можно доверять! — его лицо покраснело. Было ли это из-за крика или же из-за гневом, неясно. — Ты обещал не оставлять меня одного! — Ирука потянулся за ближайшей вещью, которую смог достать, и швырнул ее в Какаши. — Ты обещал, Какаши!!

Кружка полетела прямо в лицо Какаши. Он рефлекторно поймал ее.

Ирука оттолкнул подростка, смутно сознавая, что в окно кто-то стучит, когда он бежал в свою новую спальню. Он запер за собой дверь и почти сразу же упал на пол. Ирука подтянул колени к груди и спрятал лицо в ладонях. 

— ...Ты большой, лживый придурок Какаши, — пробормотал Ирука сквозь слезы.

_И я поверил тебе._

***

Какаши хмуро посмотрел на кружку в своей руке и молча отставил ее в сторону, когда стук в окно стал настойчивее. Ирука оставил его открытым после своей маленькой кулинарной неудачи. Он наклонился и молча протянул руку ожидающему АНБУ. Посланец вложил свиток в протянутую ладонь и исчез.

Свиток миссии.

Он сломал печать с большей силой, чем обычно. Какаши не терял самообладания с тех пор, как... Он сжал свиток так крепко, что побелели костяшки пальцев. С тех пор, как умер Обито. Учиха всегда находил способ вывести его из себя, и Ирука слишком похоже вел себя, чтобы АНБУ мог сохранить спокойствие. Какаши развернул свиток, пробежав глазами содержимое: S-ранг и срочно. Ему нужно было немедленно уходить. Какаши нахмурил брови, когда прочитал несколько деталей миссии.

 _Ирука это заслужил_. Этот маленький идиот мог сжечь весь дом.

Какаши не нуждался в том, чтобы Ирука пытался готовить для него; не нуждался в том, чтобы он был дружелюбным. Они были соседями по квартире по настоянию Хокаге, не более того. Парень был достаточно изобретателен и хитер, чтобы жить своим умом. Но это мало помогало с отсутствием эмоционального контроля, которое он демонстрировал. Импульсивный и темпераментный, с душой нараспашку, Ирука не протянет и месяца, как только закончит школу.

Как наивно так зацикливаться на обещании. Это было просто средство для достижения цели, не более того. Если бы Какаши оставил его одного в развалинах того дома, он бы погиб. Шиноби не дают обещаний, особенно таких, как это…

_Не оставляй меня одного._

...Они умирают слишком легко.

Свиток, смявшийся в его руке, вырвал Какаши из его внутреннего монолога. Он тупо уставился на закодированные строчки, стиснув зубы под маской. _Я перечитываю одну и ту же строчку._ Какаши сжег свиток быстрым Катоном и захватил кое-какие припасы из своей спальни. Тихое сопение, доносившееся с другого конца квартиры, было проигнорировано. Сейчас было не время останавливаться на эмоциональном взрыве Ируки.

Какаши щелкнул защитными щитками, проверяя свое оружие и свитки с лагерными припасами в них. Маска АНБУ села на него, как вторая кожа. Последнее, что он прикрепил на место, была аптечка, которую Рин подарила ему после того, как он получил ранг джонина. Пальцы Какаши скользнули по потертой сумке. Он никогда не уходил без нее.

Глаз Обито и аптечка Рин — вот как он носил их с собой.

Вызов на эту миссию пришел в самое подходящее время. Ему нужно было убраться как можно дальше от Ируки, чтобы прояснить голову. Какаши, казалось, не мог мыслить объективно, когда Ирука был рядом. Для АНБУ это означало смерть.

Бросив последний взгляд в сторону спальни Ируки, он выпрыгнул в окно.

Какаши отказывался чувствовать себя виноватым.

***

Время, прошедшее с момента освобождения Кьюби: три месяца 


	6. Рутина и рисовые шарики

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ируке приходится долго ждать. Он не в восторге.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Есть замечательный арт, который на взгляд автора (да и на мой собственный) прекрасно подходит к одной из сцен в этой главе. Вот ссылка на оригинальный пост арта: https://tegaki.pipa.jp/s/478838/16139597.html  
> Это слишком мило, мое сердце тает. 
> 
> * Чабудай - столик с короткими ножками, используемый в традиционных японских домах. Высота варьируется от 15 до 30 см. Ножки, как правило, складные, поэтому стол можно легко перемещать и хранить. Может использоваться, как для еды и чаепитий, так и для учебы и работы. Зимой обычно заменяется на котацу.

Какаши исчез.

Когда Ирука наконец вышел из своей новой спальни, то оказался в пустой, безмолвной квартире. В панике он проверил комнату старшего мальчика, но обнаружил, что его вещи не тронуты, а маска АНБУ пропала. Ирука выдохнул, он даже сам не понял, что задержал дыхание. Какаши никуда не делся. Он просто не здесь.

Его брови нахмурились, губы сжались в упрямую линию. Беспокойство быстро уступило место гневу. Скатертью дорога этому лживому придурку! Он и сам прекрасно справится! Только он не хотел оставаться один. По спине Ируки поползли мурашки. С разочарованным рычанием он захлопнул дверь спальни АНБУ и пошел на кухню.

Ирука застонал, гнев медленно покидал его, пока он осматривал беспорядок. Все вокруг было еще мокрым насквозь из-за суйтон-дзюцу Какаши. И оно не собиралась само себя чистить. Раздраженно надув щеки, Ирука потянулся за шваброй.

Большая часть вечера ушла на то, чтобы привести кухню в хоть какое-то подобие порядка. Чтобы не рисковать вновь устроить пожар, Ирука заварил рамен из маленького магазинчика на углу вниз по дороге. Продавщица, маленькая старушка с собранными в пучок волосами, была достаточно добра, чтобы дать ему несколько спелых бананов. Именно таких, какие ему и нравились! Он нес продукты домой, и гордость расцветала в его груди. Неплохо для первого похода в магазин в одиночку.

Ируке потребовалось несколько дней, чтобы привыкнуть к рутине. Он вставал вместе с рассветом, брал что-нибудь перекусить и готовился к школе. Академия не очень сильно пострадала во время атаки Кьюби. Она открылась в новом учебном году с огромным наплывом гражданских студентов. Когда-то знакомое пространство вызывало клаустрофобию и было переполнено огромным количеством незнакомых людей.

Несмотря на удушливое чувство, которое заставляло Ируку волноваться больше, чем немного, в первый же день он чуть не заплакал. Йошино-сенсей, живая и здоровая, встретила свой класс у входной двери. Когда она взъерошила ему волосы и подтолкнула к его месту, несколько слезинок все же скатились по щеке.

Это было немного сюрреалистично — видеть, как Йошино-сенсей кричит на них с ребенком на спине. Декретный отпуск был роскошью, которую деревня не могла позволить, когда половина их шиноби была мертва. Она рано вернулась на работу. Ее сын, Шикамару-тян, был симпатичным малышом. Когда он не спал, то выглядел немного скучающим. Ирука и не знал, что у младенцев бывает такое выражение лица.

Из-за школы дни пролетали быстро. Он дрался на спаррингах с Мизуки, когда требовались партнеры. Наблюдатели были очень важны на практических занятиях с оружием. (Никто не хотел ранить Шикамару-тяна шальным кунаем.) Он был рад узнать, что семья его друга пережила нападение Кьюби. С тех пор он почти не видел Мизуки. Быть в Академии было приятно. Обычно. Если бы Ирука закрыл глаза, он почти мог притвориться, что его родители будут ждать его дома.

Почти.

Боль так и не прошла окончательно. Как и жалостливые взгляды, которые постоянно бросали на него одноклассники. Но несколько бомб с краской позаботились об этом. Когда другие дети смеялись над ним, они не говорили о нем.

Ирука проводил время между Академией и ужином в тренировках. Он выполнял ката, которым учила их Йошино-сенсей, практиковал дзюцу для создания клонов, свой контроль над чакрой и ходьбу по деревьям. Его отец только начал учить Ируку управлять чакрой, необходимой для того, чтобы ходить по деревьям, когда он умер. Прогресс был медленным, когда работаешь один. Но решимость Ируки не давала ему остановиться.

Ужин обычно состоял из чашки рамена, которую он покупал в магазинчике на углу по дороге домой. Он не доверял себе иметь дело с плитой после того, как Какаши обругал его. Он неохотно признал, что тот был прав. Ирука понятия не имел, как готовить. С такими простыми вещи, как бутерброды, проблем не было. Но у его матери никогда не было времени, чтобы научить его.

Эта постоянная боль в груди мучительно пульсировала. _Я так скучаю по тебе, мама._ Ирука вытряхнул эти мысли, покачав головой. Готовка была просто еще одной вещью, которой нужно было научиться! Может быть Йошино-сенсей может одолжить ему поваренную книгу?

В тот вечер на Коноху обрушился легкий снегопад. Ирука свернулся калачиком под котацу, с чашкой рамена в руках и домашним заданием, разложенным по всему столу. Он не был одарен от природы, но был старательным. Умино Иккаку и Кохари привили своему маленькому сыну сильную трудовую этику. Пока весь мир за окном окрашивался белым, Ирука усердно работал над научной схемой системы чакры.

Он заснул за котацу, пуская слюни на свой отчет по фуиндзюцу. В печатях и ловушках было что-то завораживающее. Он хотел научиться пользоваться запечатывающими свитками так же, как это делала его мать, — это возглавляло список вещей, которые он должен тренировать как можно лучше. Новые идеи все еще витали в его одурманенном сном мозгу, когда он в конце концов с трудом дотащился до кровати.

Так каждый день повторялась его новая рутина. Снова и снова. Дни сливались друг с другом, пока не прошло две недели без единой весточки от Какаши. Это было прекрасно, правда. Как он сам сказал, АНБУ не был заботой Ируки. Какаши был могущественным шиноби. Он знал, как позаботиться о себе. Беспокойство о Какаши не заставит его вернуться быстрее…

В тот вечер Ирука оставил окно гостиной не запертым.

***

— Ирука, мальчик мой, как хорошо, что ты присоединился к старику за чашкой чая. — Хокаге жестом подозвал к себе молодого гостя, чтобы занять место за чабудаем*.

— Спасибо за приглашение, Хокаге-сама. — Ирука, помня о своих манерах, поклонился лидеру деревни. Его родители всегда читали ему лекции о правильном этикете. Пре-генин устроился за маленьким столиком напротив Хирузена. Из носика чайника поднимался пар. — Может, мне налить нам немного чаю?

— Пожалуйста, будь так добр. — Хирузен кивнул, делая последнюю затяжку из своей трубки. — Расскажи мне, как прошла твоя неделя, Ирука. — Приглашения на чай к Хокаге регулярно приходили со времени их разговора у мемориального камня. Поначалу Ирука сильно нервничал и был довольно неуклюжим. Но после одного-двух визитов мягкость старика успокоила его.

— Ну, я был занят в школе. — Ирука опустился на колени и потянулся за чайником. Он выглядел очень дорогим и старым. Он всегда боялся его разбить. Сандайме всегда просил его налить им чай, несмотря на все его тревоги. — Йошино-сенсей одолжила мне поваренную книгу. Я пытаюсь научиться делать рисовые шарики. — Как бы он ни любил заварной рамен, он знал, что есть его в больших количествах вредно для здоровья. — Я учусь и усердно тренируюсь. Теперь я могу создать три клона.

— Молодец. — Хирузен улыбнулся, принимая чашку, как только Ирука наполнил ее. Травяной чай с медом, лимоном и легким намеком на женьшень — любимый сорт Хокаге. — Похоже, ты неплохо устроился.

Ирука нахмурился, потянув свою чашку к себе с раздраженным рывком. 

— Да, _я_ устроился нормально, — он надул щеки, обдумывая все неприятные мысли, которые приходили ему в голову.

Хокаге поднял бровь; его лицо оставалось нейтральным. 

— О? Неужели квартира тебе не по душе, Ирука? — если он и имел какое-то представление об истинной причине плохого настроения своего юного гостя, то ничего не сказал.

— Н-нет! — лицо Ируки побледнело, и этого вопроса было достаточно, чтобы вывести его из состояния раздраженного испуга. Он замахал руками перед собой в знак отрицания. — Квартира просто великолепная. Большое вам спасибо за нее. Все, что мне нужно, там есть… — он замолчал, опустив глаза к своей чашке.

— Все, Ирука? — мягко подтолкнул его Хирузен.

Хмурый взгляд вернулся, лицо Ируки сморщилось в задумчивости. 

— Это просто… — это было просто смешно. Он не мог отягощать Хокаге своей неуверенностью и необоснованным беспокойством. Этот человек уже сделал для него более чем достаточно. Ирука хотел стать шиноби. Это означало служить деревне и ее лидеру, а не наоборот. Его руки сжались в кулаки на коленях. Но он уже долго молчал. — Какаши не появлялся дома с тех пор, как я переехал.

— Понятно, значит, он тебе ничего не сказал. — Хокаге вздохнул и сделал глоток чая. Мгновение Хирузен выглядел именно тем, кем был: стариком, а не могущественным шиноби, которого прославляла его репутация. Все стареют со временем, даже Бог Шиноби. — Я отправил Какаши на задание три недели назад. Это все, что я могу тебе сказать.

— ...О. — Что-то тяжелое упало в живот Ируки и неприятно скрутило его. Он замолчал, теребя зубами нижнюю губу. Миссия. Нет, Какаши ему ничего не говорил. Ирука не был уверен, облегчало ли это знание его беспокойство или делало его только хуже. Немного отодвинувшись назад, он поклонился Хокаге. — Спасибо, что рассказали мне, Хокаге-сама.

***

Через пару дней после своего визита к Хирузену Ирука понял, как делать рисовые шарики. Форма была неидеальной, и рис немного подгорел, но они были съедобны. Ирука не мог быть более горд. Он упаковал несколько штук на обед. _Я дам один из них Йошино-сенсей, чтобы она попробовала!_ Он научился этому благодаря поваренной книге, которую она ему все-таки одолжила.

Зажав в зубах рисовый шарик, Ирука перекинул через плечо свою школьную сумку. Он сунул ноги в сандалии и замер в дверях. Ему удалось что-то приготовить правильно. Повинуясь порыву, он вытащил карандаш и бумагу из сумки. Нацарапав короткое сообщение, Ирука поставил контейнер с рисовыми шариками на стол и прислонил к нему записку. Он отступил назад, на мгновение уставившись на контейнер. _Какаши уже долгое время выполняет свою миссию. Он будет голоден, когда вернется домой._

Кивнув, Ирука направился в школу.

Большую часть дня он ерзал на стуле, рассеянный и невнимательный. Какаши ведь нашел бы рисовые шарики, если бы вернулся домой, верно? Ирука оставил их на видном месте с запиской. Не то чтобы этот придурок заслужил это после того, что он сделал. Но у него была долгая миссия. Наверное, очень тяжелая. Какаши упорно трудится, чтобы сохранять деревню в безопасности. Ирука была частью деревни, хотя и очень маленькой.

Даже если ему не нужна помощь Ируки, то он вернется домой усталым и голодным.

Первый раз за все время Ирука убежал из Академии сразу же, как только Йошино-сенсей отпустила их. Маленькие ножки застучали по ступенькам, ведущим в квартиру. Ирука рывком распахнул дверь и проскользнул на кухню, не сняв сандалии.

Контейнер и записка остались нетронутыми.

Ирука разочарованно опустил плечи. Он взял один из рисовых шариков и надкусил его. Что ж, завтра будет новый день. Какаши должен вернуться рано или поздно, на миссии он или нет. Его вещи все еще были здесь!

Он не осознавал этого, но приготовление рисовых шариков для Какаши стало новой частью его повседневной жизни. Каждое утро он оставлял на столе полный контейнер с запиской. Каждый день после школы он крутился у окна квартиры перед тренировкой, чтобы посмотреть, были ли они съедены.

Они никогда не были. 

Постепенно месяц превратился в два, и беспокойство Ируки росло.

Ирука подавлял желание расспросить Хирузена о Какаши во время их встреч. Хокаге ясно дал ему понять, что он не может подробно рассказать о его миссии. Ирука это знал. Его родители были джонинами. Они хранили секреты. Он привык к тому, что один из них или оба отсутствовали в его жизни иногда неделями напролет. Все шиноби так делают. Но Какаши ушел уже _несколько месяцев назад_ и не сказал ему ни слова.

Засыпать становилось все труднее и труднее. Кошмары о нападении Кьюби все еще преследовали его. Он проверял спальню Какаши на предмет знакомой светловолосой головы каждое утро, когда вставал, и каждую ночь, когда ложился спать. Ничего. Отсутствие отдыха мешало концентрации внимания в классе. Мизуки часто спрашивал, почему он так часто смотрит в окно. Как будто Какаши внезапно выскочит на тренировочную площадку, которую видно из его класса.

Йошино-сенсей _громко_ кричала, когда он не обращал на нее внимания.

Рисовые шарики оставались несъеденными.

***

Прошло десять недель до того дня, когда что-то наконец случилось.

Сильный снегопад обрушился на Коноху и усилился достаточно, чтобы их отпустили из Академии на целый час раньше. Закутавшись в шарф до самого носа и перекинув сумку через плечо, Ирука направился к выходу. Сегодня никаких тренировок не будет. К тому времени, как он добрался до дома, снега было уже почти по колено.

Сняв у двери зимнюю одежду, Ирука по привычке направился на кухню. После некоторой практики он придумал добавить еще несколько простых продуктов. Вареные яйца и смесь из овощей присоединились к рисовым шарикам, которые он каждый день оставлял в контейнере.

Потирая руки, чтобы согреться, Ирука завернул за угол и замер. Он моргнул, потом снова моргнул. И потер глаза, чтобы убедиться. Контейнер был открыт.

— Какаши...? — Ирука резко втянул в себя воздух и, спотыкаясь, подошел к стойке, чтобы получше рассмотреть. Точно, два рисовых шарика, морковь и вареные яйца исчезли. Внизу его записки было коряво нацарапано «хенохеномохеджи». Пугало. — Какаши!!

Какаши вернулся!

Ирука повернулся и направился в гостиную. Окно, которое он оставил незапертым, было открыто. Он захлопнул его, чтобы защититься от усиливающегося снаружи холода. Четкий след вел от окна к спальне Какаши. Котацу слегка накренился, как будто кто-то врезался в него по дороге. Маленькая книжная полка опрокинута, вокруг нее валяются книги. Коричневый дорожный плащ брошен в коридоре.

Ирука наклонился, чтобы поднять знакомую маску Гончей, лежавшую перед дверью Какаши. Он повертел ее в руках; он впервые держал ее с тех пор, как наткнулся на нее в том оползне. Ирука почувствовал, как глаза щиплет от слез. Тщательно склеенная, так что была почти невидимой, если не присматриваться, через левую глазницу шла трещина. 

— Я… я ничего не понимаю. — Та же маска, что была у него при нападении Кьюби. — Почему? — Какаши не только сохранил маску, но также починил ее и продолжал использовать.

Прижимая маску к груди, совсем как в ту роковую ночь, когда его мир, казалось, пришел к концу, Ирука уставился на плотно закрытую дверь спальни Какаши. Пре-генин прикусил нижнюю губу, сжав зубы, он пытался решить, что делать дальше. Тревога заставила его поежиться. Осмелится ли он войти? Какаши бы не хотел, чтобы он это делал. _«Я не твоя забота»._ Именно так он и сказал. Но ведь прошло уже несколько месяцев.

_Месяцев._

Ирука порывисто распахнул дверь спальни, и всхлип застрял у него в горле. Там поперек кровати, прямо поверх одеяла с сюрикенами и лицом вниз лежал Какаши, все еще одетый в доспехи АНБУ.

Маска с грохотом упала на пол. Какаши рывком приподнялся на локтях и перекатился на ноги с кунаем наготове. Ирука не мог понять почему, пока не осознал, что громко кричит.

— Какаши!!!! — ноги глухо застучали по полу, когда Ирука бегом бросился на подростка. — Какаши!!! Какаши!!!! — Ирука уткнулся лицом в серый бронежилет. Он крепко обхватил ребра подростка, отчаянно сжимая руками плотный материал.

Какаши хрюкнул от удара, пальцы, сжимающие кунай, слегка дрожали. 

— Ты хочешь умереть, малыш? — прошипел он, и напряжение в его голосе и медлительность движений свидетельствовали об истощении чакры. Ирука покачал головой и еще глубже зарылся лицом ему в грудь. — Какой идиот пугает спящего шиноби? Я чуть не перерезал тебе... горло....

Какаши ошеломленно замолчал, когда услышал сопение и икоту. 

— Какаши!!! — громко и беспорядочно прорыдал Ирука ему в грудь. — _Ты живой_...!! — бронежилет заглушал его вопли и рыдания, но ничего не делал, чтобы скрыть, как дрожат его плечи и как крепко сжимаются руки вокруг Какаши.

— Мма... — АНБУ тяжело сглотнул, опустив голову. Неуверенная рука легла на затылок Ируки чуть пониже хвоста. — ...Не так крепко. Ребро сломано.

Ирука отстранился ровно настолько, чтобы обхватить руками плечи Какаши. 

— Ты придурок!!

Единственным ответом ему было ворчание и неловкое похлопывание по спине. Ирука нахмурился сквозь слезы и ударил АНБУ в плечо. Какаши болезненно зашипел. Рука Ируки окрасилась красным. Он побледнел, отойдя от Какаши. 

— Ты ранен.

Конечно, он ранен.

Утверждая, что он не был заботой Ируки, Какаши определенно не знал, как позаботиться о себе.

— Снимай броню, я перевяжу тебя.

— Мне это не нужно…

Ирука уже был на полпути к двери. 

— Снимай! — он бросил на Какаши хмурый взгляд сквозь слезы, уперев руки в бока. Когда подросток только уставился на него в ответ, Ирука кивнул один раз и пошел в ванную за аптечкой первой помощи.

Сказать, что он был немного удивлен, обнаружив, что Какаши действительно послушал его, было бы преуменьшением. Грязная броня лежала кучей вместе с его кунаем и несколькими свитками. Из глубокой раны прямо под татуировкой АНБУ сочилась кровь. Вытащив несколько марлевых рулонов из аптечки первой помощи, Ирука принялся за работу.

Ни один из них не произнес ни слова, пока Ирука наматывал бинт на бицепс АНБУ. В тишине повисло густое напряжение. Какаши согнул руку, когда мальчик закончил, проверяя, не была ли повязка слишком тугой. 

— Мне нужно принять душ, — заговорил он наконец.

— ...О. — Ирука немного напрягся, медленно закрывая аптечку. — В-верно. — Он встал, потащив за собой Какаши в прихожую. Он оставался там до тех пор, пока в ванной не потекла вода. Ирука потер ноющую челюсть. Он снова слишком сильно стиснул зубы. _И что же мне теперь делать?_

Ирука побрел в гостиную, поставив на место книжную полку, чтобы хоть чем-то занять себя. Какаши был дома, но ничего не изменилось. Он снова начнет кричать и нарушать свои обещания. Вода перестала течь, и через несколько секунд дверь спальни со щелчком захлопнулась. Ирука запихнул несколько книг на полку. Нет, ничего не изменится, пока он что-нибудь не сделает.

В конце концов, Умино не были известны тем, что выбирали легкие пути.

Поднявшись на ноги, Ирука двигался так быстро и тихо, как только мог. Он вытащил две чашки с раменом, достал из шкафа чайник и включил его на полную мощность. Проскользнув в свою спальню, он переоделся в пижаму. Теперь уже босиком он направился обратно на кухню.

***

В чистой майке и шортах Какаши чувствовал себя немного более похожим на человека. Из-за истощения его конечности были тяжелыми и плохо слушались. Глаз Обито, даже закрытый, потихоньку вытягивал чакру вдобавок к истощению. Расчесав пальцами волосы, Какаши опустился на кровать. Он слышал шаги Ируки в коридоре, он ходил между своей спальней и кухней. Вот оно, напоминание о том, что он больше не один. Какаши пошевелился, встревоженный близостью пре-генина.

Он не ожидал, что Ирука заплачет.

Рука АНБУ соскользнула с волос и скользнула по обнаженному лицу. Казалось бессмысленно переживать из-за маски в уединении собственной комнаты. Что бы ни замышлял Ирука, он наверняка будет чем-то занят и перестанет досаждать Какаши.

 _Спать._ Подсказал ему разум. _Ты не можешь ясно мыслить._ Казалось, он никогда этого не делал, когда рядом был Ирука…

Нет, не из-за Ируки. Из-за истощения чакры после двух месяцев погони за Орочимару по всей Стране Огня. Какаши закинул ноги под свое сюрикеновое одеяло, собираясь спать до тех пор, пока не почувствует себя немного менее похожим на грязь, которую соскребли с сандалий шиноби. Все остальное можно будет уладить позже.

Дверь его спальни распахнулась. Там в дверях, с чашкой рамена в каждой руке и одеялом, накинутом на плечи, стоял Ирука. Одетый в пижаму. Брови Какаши нахмурились, рука поднялась, чтобы прикрыть открытое лицо. 

— Что ты делаешь?

— Я принес ужин. — Ирука ухмыльнулся, слегка приподняв одну чашку с раменом, чтобы подчеркнуть свою мысль. — Ты должно быть, голоден. Рисовых шариков не хватило бы, чтобы наесться. — Он пинком захлопнул дверь, подошел и сунул чашку с раменом в руки Какаши.

Какаши уставился на рамен, его лицо ничего не выражало. Он не нуждался в напоминании о контейнере с неумело приготовленной едой, на который он наткнулся на кухне. Три дня назад у него закончились пайки. Ничто не было на вкус так, как рисовые шарики Ируки.

— Это со вкусом говядины, — заметил Ирука, когда забрался на кровать рядом с ним. Пре-генин снял крышку со своего рамена и набрал полный рот горячей лапши. Ирука ни словом не упомянул об отсутствующей маске. И тут до Какаши дошло. _А почему он должен что-то сказать?_ Ирука видел его в снаряжении АНБУ чаще, чем в стандартной форме шиноби. Маска Гончей была ему знакома гораздо больше, чем та, которую Какаши обычно носил. Почему-то это вызвало странную боль в груди.

— Ты не останешься в моей комнате. — Какаши поймал себя на том, что ковыряется в стаканчике с раменом без всякой цели.

— Ну конечно же, я останусь. — Ирука фыркнул и проглотил несколько кусочков лапши. — Ты опять оставил меня совсем одного. Ты даже записки не оставил. Хокаге-сама должен был сказать мне, что ты отправился на задание. Я думал, ты просто… ушел. — Он ткнул палочками в остатки лапши, сморщив лицо, чтобы сдержать слезы. — ...Я был так напуган. Я... я думал.... — Ирука прикусил нижнюю губу и замолчал. Парнишка, похоже, делал это очень часто. — ...Как они. — Тихо добавил он.

Плечи Какаши напряглись. _Он думал, что я умер так же, как и его родители._ Тяжесть в животе скрутила его до боли. Чувство вины. В глубине его сознания зазвенел тихий голосок. Какаши сидел со пустой чашкой из под рамена и палочками для еды на ночном столике. — Иди спать, Ирука.

— Х-хорошо. — Чашка из-под рамена была выброшена на пол. Ирука провел рукой по глазам, перевернулся на живот и зарылся под одеяло. — ...Добро пожаловать домой, Какаши.

Когда он наконец растянулся рядом с Ирукой, Какаши с удивлением обнаружил, что присутствие мальчика было комфортным и успокаивающим.

Впервые за очень долгое время сон пришел легко.

***

Время, прошедшее с момента освобождения Кьюби: пять месяцев и две недели


	7. По душам

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мальчики приходят к робкому пониманию. У Какаши случается прозрение.

— Нет... Нет, мама. — Всхлипы и тихие мольбы вырвали Какаши из сна, который был гораздо глубже, чем он привык. Он успел вытащить кунай из-под подушки прежде, чем его разум осознал источник этих звуков. Это был не злоумышленник. Ирука. Быстрый осмотр показал, что комната надежно защищена и щиты все еще на месте. АНБУ снова спрятал кунай, когда мальчик рядом с ним испуганно заскулил. — Папа, не уходи, пожалуйста.

Какаши провел рукой по лицу, чтобы проснуться, и включил лампу. Его мышцы болели, он чувствовал себя вялым и неповоротливым. Ему нужно было больше спать, чтобы пополнить свои истощенные запасы чакры.

— Ирука, проснись. — Малышу приснился кошмар. Судя по всему, очень плохой. Он перекатился на бок лицом к мальчику и потряс его за плечо. — Ну же, просыпайся.

Ирука проснулся, тяжело дыша, с широко раскрытыми глазами и расширенными зрачками. Темные глаза в ужасе метались по сторонам, пока наконец не сфокусировалась на его лице. Он чувствовал, как малыш дрожит под его рукой. 

— К-какаши. — Ирука всхлипнул, и слезы потекли по его щекам. Он повернулся к груди Какаши, уткнувшись лицом в его майку.

Какаши напрягся, кожу как будто обожгло это прикосновение. Ирука постоянно дотрагивался до него без какого-либо предупреждения. Он не был уверен, что с этим делать. Никто не трогал Убийцу Друзей Какаши после того, как он убил Рин. Никто, кроме Минато-сенсея и Кушины-сан, но теперь и они были мертвы. 

— Маа... — Он неловко потер Ируке спину, не зная, что еще можно сделать. Он не умел утешать людей. — Теперь ты в полном порядке. Возвращайся ко сну.

Он подождал, пока хвостик Ируки подпрыгнул, когда тот кивнул, прежде чем перевернуться лицом к стене. Ирука за его спиной продолжал шмыгать и икать. Какаши положил голову на здоровую руку. Матрас зашевелился, одеяло натянулось, пока Ирука извивался, устраиваясь поудобнее. Его рука вцепилась в майку Какаши на спине и осталась там. 

— ...Спасибо, Какаши.

Мурашки побежали по его рукам. АНБУ прикусил щеку и вжал голову еще глубже в подушку. 

— Не... — _Не надо меня благодарить. Никогда не будь благодарен кому-то вроде меня._ — ... Не стоит благодарности. — Какаши протянул руку, глядя на свою ладонь еще долго после того, как дыхание Ируки выровнялось. Этой рукой он убил Рин. Все, к кому он прикасался, умирали. Какаши никого не смог спасти.

Как же ему сохранить жизнь этому упрямому мальчишке?

***

В следующий раз Какаши проснулся оттого, что солнце светило ему в лицо. Он прищурился, щель между шторами была как раз напротив его глаз. Теплая тяжесть крепко прижималась к его спине. Он подвинулся, чтобы сесть, только для того, чтобы маленькая рука, перекинутая через его ребра, напряглась. Ирука заворчал во сне, потершись лицом между лопатками Какаши. АНБУ ущипнул себя за переносицу.

Ирука был любителем объятий.

— Маа... Теперь ты можешь отпустить меня. — Какаши похлопал Ируку по тыльной стороне ладони. Когда это не помогло разбудить мальчика, он схватил его за запястье, чтобы убрать руку. Ирука что-то неразборчиво пробормотал и прижался еще теснее.

Поправка. Ирука был _агрессивным_ любителем объятий.

Отлично.

Какаши действительно не должен был использовать свою подготовку шиноби, чтобы выпутаться из хватки десятилетнего ребенка. И все же, к своему большому смущению, он обнаружил, что делает именно это. Только после того, как он вскарабкался до середины стены, направив немного чакры в ладони и ступни, чтобы они прилипли дереву, он понял, как нелепо далеко он зашел, чтобы не разбудить Ируку.

И снова его объективность вылетела в метафорическое окно рядом с Ирукой. Ребенок перевернулся на спину, раскинув руки и ноги поперек матраса, как морская звезда. Ни малейшего намека на понимание его положения. Какаши мог легко перерезать Ируке горло без всякого сопротивления. Чистый трепет, смешанный со здоровой дозой страха, пополз вверх по спине Какаши. С таким пространственным осознанием, это было просто чудо, что Ирука дожил до своего возраста, не говоря уже о том, чтобы сохранить их квартиру в целости и сохранности. _Мне нужен чай._

К тому времени, как Какаши добрался до кухни, в его измученном теле поселилась тяжелая боль. Завтрак сегодня будет простым. У него не было сил готовить что-нибудь сложное. Какаши открыл шкаф, чтобы достать коробку с рисом, но тут же остановился и уставился внутрь в полном недоумении. Полки были заполнены только мгновенным раменом.

Такое его количество вызывало тревогу. Два человека не могли бы съесть все это, не говоря уже об одном тощем ребенке. Какаши отодвинул несколько чашек рамена в сторону, пока не нашел рис. Он загрузил его в рисоварку, делая мысленную заметку, что нужно научить Ируку, как правильно делать покупки. Предоставленный самому себе, он бы убил их обоих избытком соли.

Какаши включил чайник, чтобы вскипятить воду. Немного чая мугича с легким привкусом жасмина поможет ему успокоить нервы. Что-нибудь без кофеина было бы лучше, если бы у него был хоть какой-то шанс получить еще немного сна. Он положил немного мисо-супа в кастрюлю, чтобы разогреть его, и принялся жарить замороженную макрель. Через некоторое время по квартире поплыл приятный запах.

— ...Вкусно пахнет... — Ирука слегка зевнул, одной рукой потирая глаз. Он моргнул, глядя на Какаши, все еще полусонный.

Вздохнув, Какаши достал из буфета два набора посуды. 

— Садись.

Ирука взгромоздился на табурет, наблюдая за работой АНБУ. Какаши поставил на стол две миски мисо-супа, а за ним две огромные тарелки с рисом и жареной макрелью. Наконец он сел и поставил на стол две дымящиеся кружки чая мугича. Он указал Ируке кончиками палочек на еду и положил в рот немного риса.

Ирука потянулся за мисо-супом, жадно глотая его, словно воду. Какаши не отрывал глаз от своего риса, сосредоточившись исключительно на том, чтобы проглотить еду. Он старался не думать о том, что впервые готовил для кого-то со времен, когда он был в команде генинов. Воспоминания об Обито и Рин наполнили его голову. Как они наблюдали с раскрытыми ртами и звездочками в глазах, когда он готовил обед. Как были взволнованы вкусом. Это придавало обучению кулинарии смысл. Теперь же эти мысли оставляли тупую тяжесть в его груди.

Глаз Обито пульсировал под закрытым веком.

Между ними воцарилось неловкое молчание. Каждые несколько мгновений Ирука поднимал на него глаза. Этот настойчивый, но настороженный взгляд заставил кожу Какаши покрыться мурашками. Единственное, что может быть еще глупее, чем разбудить параноидального шиноби, это откровенно пялиться на него. Он потянулся за своей чашкой и сделал глоток в надежде, что это поможет ему успокоить желание _устранить угрозу,_ на чем продолжали настаивать его инстинкты. Ирука явно пытался набраться смелости и сказать ему что-то. Что бы это ни было, это должно быть сказано прежде, чем он потеряет терпение.

Какаши сунул палочки в остатки риса. 

— Что бы ты ни пытался сказать…

— Я думал, что ты умер. — Выпалил Ирука.

Какаши резко закрыл рот, не отрывая взгляда от своей чашки. Холодок пробежал по его спине. Отлично. _Здравствуй, скользкая тема._ Его хватка стала еще крепче. Как будто кружка могла заземлить его. Неприятное ощущение, которое он начал отождествлять с чувством вины, давило на плечи.

После его молчания Ирука продолжил. 

— Я знаю, что ты действительно злился на меня, когда ты ушел. Я... я думал о том, что ты сказал, и ты прав. Я мог вызвать пожар или еще что-нибудь. Йошино-сенсей одолжила мне поваренную книгу, и я учусь, чтобы это больше не повторилось. — Как только Ирука начал говорить, слова вырывались у него изо рта тревожным бессвязным потоком. — Так что я понимаю, почему ты разозлился на меня. И-и мне очень жаль.

Неприятный груз, казалось, нарастал с каждым словом. 

— Умино…

— Меня зовут Ирука!

— Я знаю.

— Тогда зови меня Ирукой! Не Умино. Ты делаешь это, когда собираешься снова исчезнуть. Я ненавижу это.

Какаши нахмурился, сдвинув брови. Гнев вспыхнул прежде, чем он успел овладеть своими эмоциями.

— Я элитный шиноби, я не сбегаю.

— Нет, сбегаешь! — плечи Ируки напряглись, когда он вскочил на ноги. Он посмотрел прямо на Какаши, слишком страстный и проницательный для шиноби-в-обучении. _Через месяц ты будешь мертв._ Эта мысль слишком часто посещала Какаши в последние несколько месяцев. Он отказывался быть причиной его смерти. — Ты все время убегаешь от меня! Ты заставил меня поверить тебе. Я чувствовал себя в безопасности, а ты _оставил меня_ совсем одного! В убежище, и в приюте, а теперь и в нашем доме! — Ирука через стол ткнул пальцем в сторону Какаши. — Ты можешь злиться и читать мне нотации сколько угодно, но ты не уйдешь, не сказав мне ни слова. Только не снова. Ты полный придурок, Какаши!

На мгновение Какаши уставился на пре-генина в полном недоумении. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, когда он замолчал. Лицо Ируки медленно краснело, когда между ними воцарилось молчание.

Какаши провел рукой по волосам и закрыл глаза от нарастающей усталости. Ирука застал его врасплох, _снова._ У Какаши за плечами было целых десять лет опыта в чтении людей. Он мог уловить тонкие особенности поведения, чтобы точно предсказать поведение другого человека. Ирука не следовал никакой логике. Его реакции отклонялись от любого возможного результата, которого ожидал Какаши.

Вот тогда-то все кусочки наконец с щелчком встали на свои места, и это заставило Какаши пошатнуться.

Он не мог читать Ируку.

Десятилетний ребенок достиг того, что не удавалось даже высококвалифицированным шиноби. Так или иначе, этот невозмутимый ребенок пробрался под защиту Какаши. _Похоже, что Ирука находчив в традиционных и нетрадиционных средствах._

— ...Маа. — Какаши дрожащей рукой потер шрам на лице. Пульсация глаза Обито быстро переросла в головную боль. Он потянулся за своим чаем, сделав несколько глотков и получив столь необходимую секунду, чтобы успокоиться. — Ты не совсем ошибаешься. — Его гордость была уязвлена, когда он признался в этом.

— Ты солгал мне, Какаши. Поэтому мне трудно тебе поверить. — Ирука откинулся на спинку стула, завтрак был давно забыт. — Но я думал, что из нас получится хорошая команда. Тогда... Я имею в виду ту ночь. — Мальчик моргнул, глаза наполнились слезами. Нападение Кьюби оставалось гноящейся раной для каждого жителя Конохи. — Мы выбрались оттуда живыми. Вместе. И ты, — Ирука провел ладонями вверх и вниз по его груди, изображая бронежилет, — тогда для мамы.

— Ты думаешь, из нас получилась хорошая команда, а? — Какаши допил свой чай и на мгновение задержался, чтобы изучить студента Академии перед ним; действительно изучить его. Ирука был... честно говоря, ужасен. Более шумный, чем Обито, более упрямый, чем Кушина-сан, более стойкий, чем Минато-сенсей.... добрее, чем Рин. Все, о чем болело его сердце, было завернуто в один решительный маленький сверток. 

— ...Наверное, так оно и было… — признал он медленно.

Ирука кивнул, решительно сжав губы в тонкую линию. 

— Выпускной экзамен в Академии через три месяца. Я буду усердно работать и сдам его. Тогда я тоже официально стану шиноби. Это я тебе обещаю. — Ирука ухмыльнулся, ярко и приветливо, словно солнце, затем добавил. — _Я_ держу свои обещания.

Какаши откинулся на спинку стула, склонив голову набок. _Дерзкий маленький сопляк._ Ирука не должен был сдавать экзамены в этом году. Когда Третья Война Шиноби закончилась, Сандайме поднял выпускной возраст до двенадцати лет. Но силы деревни были истощены из-за нападения Кьюби. Конохе было отчаянно необходимо больше активных ниндзя на службе. Если Ирука подаст заявление, они позволят ему попробовать сдать экзамен. Глядя на эту улыбку, Какаши не мог отделаться от мысли, что он его сдаст. 

— Тогда нам лучше начать тренироваться.

— Нам? — глаза Ируки заблестели тем, что Какаши никак не ожидал увидеть. Решимость. Рвение. _Надежда_. — Ты хочешь сказать...?

— Маа… — Какаши улыбнулся одним глазом. — Я не могу допустить, чтобы мой напарник тащил команду вниз, Ирука.

***

Время, прошедшее с момента освобождения Кьюби: пять месяцев, две недели и один день


	8. Первые шаги

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тренировки, бедный петух, сопляк-манипулятор и новый друг Ируки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кажется, теперь я знаю, от кого Ирука набрался своих педагогических методов)

Не зная точно, какими навыками обладает его новый сосед по комнате, Какаши начал с самого начала и приложил березовый лист ко лбу Ируки. 

— Держи его там как можно дольше. Только чакрой.

— Я это умею. — Ирука нахмурился, но лист остался на месте, когда Какаши убрал руку. — Йошино-сенсей заставляет нас держать листья, когда она объясняет у доски.

Какаши поднял бровь. Это был неожиданно коварный, но блестящий способ максимально эффективно использовать учебное время. Практика многозадачности, концентрации и контроля над чакрой — все это связано с учебной концепцией, которую преподавал учитель. Неортодоксальный метод обучения, да, но он принесет пользу студентам, если они станут генинами. Он был поражен. Такое случалось нечасто. 

— Ты сказал, Йошино-сенсей? — это имя было знакомым. Нет, это не могла быть та, о ком он подумал. — Как Нара Йошино, жена главы клана Нара?

Ирука свел глаза вместе, пытаясь разглядеть свой листок. Он усмехнулся при упоминании своего школьного сенсея. 

— Это она. — В голосе Ируки отчетливо слышалась любовь, которую он питал к своей учительнице. — Она любит кричать, но я многому у нее научился. Она всегда рядом, когда мне нужна помощь. И она приносит Шикамару-тяна с собой с тех пор, как открылась Академия. Она поразительно, да?

— Похоже, она настоящий учитель. — Поразительная — это не то слово, которое выбрал бы Какаши. Ужасающая подошло бы больше. Йошино была известна как женщина, которая могла нагнать страху на Командира джонинов. О ее характере ходили легенды, которые тихим шепотом передавались по всей Дежурной станции джонинов.

— Это действительно так! Ты никогда не догадаешься, что она показала нам на прошлой неделе… — Пока Ирука разливался соловьем о своем любимом сенсее, Какаши наблюдал за мальчиком. Он без конца болтал, размахивая руками в воздухе, жестами подчеркивая определенные моменты. Он перекатывался пятки на носок, оживленный и возбужденный. И все же лист не шелохнулся. Он остался неподвижным прямо на том месте, куда его приложил Какаши. Парнишка вроде бы даже не обращал внимания на эту задачу. Нара Йошино эффективно развила у него необходимый для шиноби навык в десятилетнем возрасте так, что никто этого не заметил. Если она преуспеет с другими своими учениками так же хорошо, как и с Ирукой, то следующие несколько выпусков новичков-генинов станут стихийным бедствием.

— Ты можешь подержать его так некоторое время? — Какаши указал на листок.

Ирука моргнул и снова скосил глаза, когда посмотрел вверх. 

— Я думаю, да.

— Прекрасно! — Какаши широко улыбнулся. — Попрактикуйся в ката, пока ты здесь. Я вернусь позже.

— Ладно. Погоди, что..?!

Какаши исчез в клубах дыма, прежде чем Ирука успел закончить предложение.

***

Какаши потерял счет времени, стоя у мемориального камня, и вернулся на тренировочную площадку, где оставил Ируку, когда уже почти стемнело. Он удобно устроился на дереве в нескольких сотнях ярдов от мальчика и подавил свою чакру. Пре-генин не должен почувствовать его. Но после демонстрации результатов демонического обучения Нары Йошино, параноидальная часть Какаши не была в этом уверена. Лучше подготовиться, чем быть застигнутым врасплох.

Ирука кипел от злости и, не смотря на усталость, упрямо продолжал тренировку. Какаши намеренно разозлил его, когда уходил, просто чтобы посмотреть, повлияет ли это на его концентрацию. Эмоции пре-генина были сильны. Он жил с душой нараспашку. Это убьет его, если он не сможет контролировать себя.

Он шевелил губами, безмолвно что-то бормоча, когда переходил от одного основного ката к другому. Легкая дрожь в руках; пауза между подходами. Какаши чувствовал, что его чакра колеблется, даже на таком расстоянии. Позиция Ируки была в основном устойчивой. Рука слегка отклонилась от угла, нога сдвинулась чуть-чуть слишком далеко - скорее признак нарастающей усталости, чем недостаток мастерства. Быстрая мысленная проверка положения солнца показала, что прошло три часа с тех пор, как он ушел. Грудь Ируки тяжело вздымалась, дыхание было затруднено из-за усилий не останавливаться. Лист соскользнул на несколько дюймов и теперь лежал у него скорее между глаз, чем на лбу.

Неожиданное тепло расцвело в его груди. Упрямый ребенок. Какаши не ожидал, что он продолжит, не говоря уже о том, чтобы поддерживать лист так же хорошо, как делал он. _Давай посмотрим, как долго он продержит его._ АНБУ вытащил из сумки с оружием книгу в синем переплете и раскрыл ее. «Руководство для родителей: основы искусства шиноби» не было самым любимым чтением Какаши. К сожалению, его короткая учеба в Академия в пять лет оставила очень мало воспоминаний о том, что именно подразумевала учебная программа. Если он собирался опираться на имеющиеся знания Ируки, ему нужно знать, чему его учили. Услужливый библиотекарь гарантировал, что все базовые навыки, которые преподавали в Академии, были описаны в этой книге, поэтому хотя бы бегло просмотреть ее было необходимо.

Он добрался до третьей главы прежде, чем с тренировочного поля внизу раздался глухой удар. Ирука упал спиной на землю, уже без листа и тяжело дыша. Какаши захлопнул книгу, сунул ее в сумку и соскочил на землю.

***

Ирука взял квадратик бумаги, который протянул ему Какаши. 

— Индикаторная бумага? — он приподнял его, задумчиво поджав губы. — Это поможет мне в обучении?

— Эта бумага производится из специального дерева, которое питается чакрой во время роста. Оно покажет, с какой стихийной чакрой у тебя сродство. — Какаши искоса взглянул на Ируку. — Каковы пять основных стихий?

— Огонь, ветер, молния, земля и вода. — С легкостью выдал пре-генин. — Йошино-сенсей сказала, что большинство шиноби больше предрасположены к одному типу, чем к другим.

— В этом суть. Дзюцу, которые соответствуют той стихии, к которой ты предрасположен, легче изучать и создавать. Знание твоих приемов поможет мне решить, какие методы лучше всего дополняют твои способности. — Какаши держал индикаторную бумажку между двумя пальцами. — Просто направь немного чакры в бумагу и… — бумага, которую держал Какаши, смялась в его пальцах. — Вот.

У Ируки отвисла челюсть. Он с благоговением уставился на смятую бумагу. 

— А к чему у тебя предрасположенность?

— К молнии, теперь твоя очередь. Используй небольшое количество чакры и сконцентрируйся.

Ирука зажал бумагу между большим и указательным пальцами. Он поднес ее поближе к лицу, свел брови вместе, сконцентрировавшись. Знакомое тепло чакры покалывало руку. Ирука протянул немного вниз по руке, позволяя мельчайшим частицам просочиться сквозь пальцы. Сквозь бумагу просочилась вода, заставив ее обмякнуть. 

— О, родство с водой!

Какаши склонил голову набок. 

— Я так и думал, что…

Мокрая бумажка вдруг вспыхнула ярким пламенем. Ирука взвизгнул и уронил ее. Бумага рассыпалась пеплом, прежде чем упала на траву. Оба мальчика с удивлением уставились на обуглившиеся останки. 

— ...Маа. Оказывается, что у тебя есть предрасположенность и к воде, и к огню. — Какаши наконец нарушил молчание. Его голос демонстрировал полное спокойствие, чтобы скрыть замешательство. У Ируки было две стихии. Это была большая редкость, особенно для двух противоречивых стихий, таких как огонь и вода.

— Это ведь хорошо, правда?

Какаши широко улыбнулся, чтобы скрыть свою неуверенность. Ирука еще раз преподнес ему сюрприз. 

— Конечно.

— Тогда ладно! — Ирука ухмыльнулся и потряс кулаком в воздухе. — Я могу выучить несколько водяных и огненных дзюцу от тебя! Я собираюсь сдать экзамен на отлично.

***

Кунаи ударили по мишени с глухим стуком. Оба поразили мишень точно в центр. Ирука радостно закричал. Какаши подбросил ему еще две мишени и отодвинул их еще на три метра, чуть в сторону под более острым углом. 

— Еще раз. — Всякий раз, когда он не был на задании, Какаши проводил свои дни с Ирукой на тренировочном полигоне номер 10.

— Ладно! — еще один глухой удар, когда кунай попал в цель. Ирука медленно улучшал свою меткость. Он уже мог точно поразить цель с расстояния в пятнадцать метров. Какаши передал еще один кунай своему молодому напарнику. 

— Через плечо. — Похоже, вся эта совместная работа немного ослабила напряжение, которое он испытывал.

— Да, сэр. — Ирука развернулся на девяносто градусов и бросил кунай мимо своего левого уха. Он поразил мишень во второе красное кольцо. У его слепых бросков была немного кривая траектория, и пре-генин еще не понял, что нужно скорректировать свои броски, чтобы исправить это. Какаши не стал на это указывать. Оценка траектории делала хорошие упражнения для критического мышления. У Ируки хватит ума заметить это самостоятельно, рано или поздно.

— Поработай над этим еще завтра после школы. — Он уйдет с заданием за пределы Конохи на несколько дней. Просто обычный торговый эскорт, миссия ранга В. Никаких неприятностей не предвиделось. Какаши сунул руку в оружейную сумку и вытащил оттуда свиток. Он бросил его в руки Ируки, ожидавшего ответа. — Выясни, как открыть это, пока тренируешься.

Ирука, нахмурившись, уставился на свиток. 

— Но ты же еще не показал мне, как можно распечатать что-нибудь.

— Я думал, ты интересуешься фуиндзюцу.

— Так и есть! Моя мама... она часто пользовалась печатями. — Ирука развернул свиток, чтобы изучить простую печать, нанесенную чернилами на пергамент. — Я и не знал, что ты знаешь фуиндзюцу, Какаши.

— Мма... достаточно, чтобы ты мог начать. — Какаши пожал плечами и прислонился спиной к стволу дерева. Со страстью Минато-сенсея и Кушины-сан к печатям и барьерам, они пичкали его знаниями, как это работает все его детство. Они бы с удовольствием учили Ируку, кого-то с настоящим интересом к фуиндзюцу. — Распечатывание свитка — это первый шаг. Большинство шиноби используют простые запечатывающие свитки, чтобы упаковать свои запасы во время миссий. — Это полезный и практичный навык, который может помочь Ируке в полевых условиях. Какаши использовал свитки для всего, начиная от лагерных припасов, противоядий до дополнительного оружия и целей миссии (иногда это были трупы, но он на этом не останавливался).

Ирука снова свернул свиток и сунул его в карман. 

— А что там внутри?

— Ты узнаешь, когда откроешь его.

***

— Хм… — Какаши обошел его полукругом. От этого пристального взгляда у него свело живот. Нервы всегда гудели под кожей Ируки, когда Какаши тренировал его. Небольшая его часть боялась разочаровать АНБУ. А что если он снова исчезнет, если Ирука не сможет соответствовать его стандартам? Подросток просто сдвинул его пятку внутрь на несколько дюймов. — Еще раз.

Ирука проходил через каждую позицию, проговаривая движения про себя: _присесть, шаг правой ногой, круг руками и два удара. Перенести вес назад, шаг левой ногой и удар-шаг, удар-шаг, удар-шаг._

— И тебя уязвима спина, Ирука.

 _Удар правой ногой, удар левой с пол разворота._ Его руки согнулись, ладони раскрылись, чтобы нанести удар. Изменение, которое Какаши сделал в его позиции, помогло ему лучше держать равновесие. _Удар-шаг, удар-шаг, вернуть правую ногу назад, обвести правую руку кругом, удар, круг левой рукой, удар ногой._ Ирука перешел в финальную стойку.

Какаши одобрительно хмыкнул. 

— Ты хорошо усвоил изменения в ката. У тебя твердая основа.

— Неужели?! — Глаза Ируки распахнулись от такой похвалы. Он ухмыльнулся так широко, что Какаши мог сосчитать все его зубы до единого.

— Имей больше уверенности в себе. — Какаши неловко потер затылок. Ирука улыбнулся так ярко и искренне, что подросток немного растерялся. Улыбки появлялись все чаще по мере того, как они стали проводить время вместе. Это было довольно мило. — А ты не хотел бы спарринг?

Ирука откровенно уставился на АНБУ. 

— Вместе с тобой? Ты просто надерешь мне задницу.

— Невозможное никогда раньше не останавливало тебя, Ирука.

Пре-генин замахал руками, несколько раз открыв и закрыв рот. 

— Невозможно? Я тебе сейчас покажу…

— Соперник!!

— ...Из всех неудачных моментов. — Полуприкрытый глаз Какаши сузился еще больше. Он запустил пальцы себе в волосы, раздраженный, но решительный. — Маа... В последнее время я его избегаю.

Ирука в замешательстве нахмурился. Прежде чем он смог попросить дальнейших разъяснений, одетый в спандекс шиноби приземлился прямо между ними, держа... _это петух_? Ирука открыто уставился на кудахчущую птицу, крепко зажатую в руках новоприбывшего.

— Йо, Гай. — Какаши приветственно поднял руку.

— Какаши! Мой самый благородный соперник! Наконец-то я преуспел в своих поисках! — цыпленок издал странный каркающий звук, когда Гай наклонился к Какаши и случайно толкнул вниз бедную птицу. — Если бы я не нашел тебя к обеду, я должен был пробежать пятьдесят кругов вокруг Конохи на руках!

— Действительно? — Какаши растягивал слова, по-видимому, не обращая внимания на близость Гая. — А зачем тебе петух?

— Это для того, чтобы мы могли решить наш давнее состязание. — Он выпятил птицу, как будто демонстрируя сокровище. — Когда я был занят своей оживляющей утренней рутиной, я услышал, как иностранный торговец говорил о самом почетном и полном силы юности соревновании со своей родины! Петушиные Броски!!

Ирука осмелилась подойти ближе, не сводя глаз с цыпленка. Что-то в глубине сознания не давало ему покоя. Он откуда-то знал эту птицу. Характерное синее кольцо на его шее было слишком знакомо. 

— ...А это не петух Канонджи-сан? — семья владела небольшой фермой в нескольких кварталах от их дома. Ирука начал покупать у них яйца по совету милой старушки из магазина на углу.

— Именно! — Гай принял одну из своих печально известных поз хорошего парня с пронзительно кричащим петухом подмышкой. — Какой проницательный молодой компаньон, Какаши! Это согревает мое сердце, когда я вижу, как ты воспитываешь такую полную юности дружбу!!

— Эээ... — Ирука взглянул на Какаши, который просто пожал плечами. Безмолвное подтверждение того, что нужно _просто смириться с этим._ — Меня зовут Умино Ирука. — В конце концов он успокоился и поклонился Гаю.

— Какие вежливые манеры! — провозгласил шиноби в спандексе, низко поклонившись в ответ. — Я Майто Гай! Чунин, Благородный Зеленый Зверь Конохи.

Ирука моргнул, а потом расхохотался. Майто Гай был странно впечатляющим, но милым. 

— Мне очень приятно познакомиться, Гай-сан. — Пре-генин обнаружил, что с каждой минутой этот чунин нравится ему все больше и больше. Но была еще проблема с бедным цыпленком Канонджи-сан. — Можно мне подержать петуха, пожалуйста? — Ирука выжидательно протянул руки.

— Разумеется, мой благовоспитанный коллега! — он сунул кукарекающую птицу Ируке в руки. — Твое предложение стать судьей нашего выдающегося состязания любезно принято, Умино-кун!

Лицо Ируки побледнело. 

— Я...я не хотел…

— Маа, Гай. Разве бросать петухов не жестоко? — вмешался Какаши.

— Чепуха! Коноха разводит самую энергичную птицу!

Ирука прижал бедную птицу к груди с твердым намерением уберечь ее от превращения в визжащий снаряд. Против этого было так много логических аргументов. Принимая во внимание личность Гая, ни один из них не смог бы разубедить чунина.

— Но Гай, я… Мне нужна твоя помощь. — Казалось, произнесение этих слов причиняло Какаши физическую боль. — Это... дело чрезвычайной важности. — Медленно добавил он, монотонно растягивая слова и подчеркивая слово «чрезвычайной».

— Какаши!! — лицо Гая вспыхнуло, как маяк, по щекам потекли мужественные слезы. — Такое значительное заявление между соперниками не может быть проигнорировано! Как благороднейший человек Конохи, я решу твою проблему или сделаю пять тысяч приседаний!! Расскажи, какая проблема омрачает твою Силу Юности, соперник!!

— Видишь ли, я хотел научить Ируку тайдзюцу…

— Ни слова больше, соперник! Я с радостью поделюсь своими превосходными знаниями с цветущим Умино-саном!

Гай принял позу хорошего парня, на этот раз с двумя поднятыми вверх большими пальцами, поскольку обе руки были свободны.

— У него хорошие основы. Последние несколько недель мы занимались изучением ката. — Какаши сделал жест рукой, чтобы ему передали петуха. Ирука передал птицу так осторожно, как только мог. Бедняжка кукарекал и клевал черные перчатки Какаши. — Я думал, что дополнить его навыки с помощью Порыва Листа, Вихря Листа и Динамического Выхода было бы полезно для выпускного экзамена. Ты можешь начать с ним, Гай. А я верну петуха Каноджи-сан. — Какаши сложил печать тигра, быстро исчезнув в клубах дыма.

Ирука на мгновение откровенно разинул рот. Вспомнив о хороших манерах, мальчик взял себя в руки достаточно, чтобы поклониться одетому в спандекс чунину. 

— С-спасибо за помощь, Гай-сан!

— Ну же, Умино-сан! Настало время для весны нашей юности!!

***

У Ируки болело все тело. Угнаться за Майто Гаем было самым трудным делом в его жизни. Этот чунин любезно настоял, чтобы Ирука присоединился к нему на утренней тренировке выносливости. Так что три дня в неделю, в как минимум за несколько часов до начала занятий в Академии, Ирука присоединялся к тренировке на выносливость с Гаем. В основном это были бег, отжимания, приседания, качание пресса, выпады и все в таком духе.

Каким бы активным ни был Гай, он никогда не ожидал, что Ирука сделает что-то сверх своих способностей. Ничего сумасшедшего, как например, бегать кругами на руках или носить утяжелители. Ирука никогда не встречал никого столь самоотверженно доброго или поддерживающего энтузиазм, как Гай. Это не раз оставляло его с заплаканными глазами, что заставляло Гая рыдать и сжимать его в объятиях. По мере того как тренировки медленно улучшали его выносливость, также у него все лучше получалось выполнять приемы, которые показал ему чунин. В какой-то момент, сквозь кровь, пот и слезы, он понял, что этот странный шиноби стал его другом.

Время от времени Какаши присоединялся к ним по утрам. Обучение в такие дни быстро сходило на нет из-за нелепых «состязаний соперников», которые обычно заканчивались полной катастрофой. Им официально было запрещено появляться в Южном торговом районе после инцидента с участием флуоресцентных свиней и тостера. Какаши все еще смывал чернила с волос.

Ирука слегка хихикнул при воспоминании о том, как Какаши пытался смыть неоново-зеленый цвет с серебристых волос и раскрыл свой маленький блокнот. Он положил перед собой учебник, чтобы спрятать блокнот от Йошино-сенсей. Она провела большую часть дня, просматривая ответы из их последнего теста. Получив всего два неверных ответа, он решил, что сейчас самое подходящее время, чтобы просмотреть свои заметки с тренировок. Ирука записывал советы, инструкции по технике и некоторые трюки, которые упоминали Какаши и Гай.

Он перелистнул к схеме печати, которую скопировал со свитка, отданного ему Какаши несколько недель назад. Йошино-сенсей сказала, что это выглядит, как слегка измененная базовая печать для хранения, но признала, что она она почти ничего не знает о фуиндзюцу. Ирука порылся в нескольких книгах в библиотеке. Как оказалось, Какаши изменил направление потоков печати. Рабочей теорией Ируки было то, что поток чакры нужно развернуть перед тем, как добавить ее к печати, чтобы разблокировать ее. Только он понятия не имел, как это сделать. Пре-генин быстро сделал пометку на полях диаграммы.

— Что ты делаешь, Ирука? — прошипел Мизуки, наклоняясь, чтобы заглянуть в блокнот Ируки.

— Ничего. — Шепотом ответил Ирука, обеими руками прикрывая диаграмму, чтобы его друг не мог ее разглядеть. В последнее время Мизуки был угрюмым и отстраненным. Ирука не мог понять, почему. Они ладили так же, как и раньше, правда, они не проводили так много времени вместе с тех пор, как он начал тренироваться с Какаши и Гаем.

— Тебе нужно быть внимательнее. Я сижу рядом с тобой. Йошино-сенсей будет винить меня, если ты вызовешь беспорядок. — Мизуки нахмурился, листок, прикрепленный ко лбу, скользнул вниз между бровей. Собственный листок Ируки крепко держался на его лбу. — Я знаю, что ты не хочешь, чтобы у меня были неприятности. Лучшие друзья так не поступают друг с другом.

— Конечно, нет. — Ирука стиснул зубы — у него все еще оставалась эта тревожная привычка, появившаяся у него после нападения Кьюби. — Это тоже очень важно.

— Если это так много для тебя значит, то я думаю, что смогу помочь тебе с этим после школы. — Мизуки вернул свое внимание к Йошино-сенсей. К счастью, ее внимание, похоже, было сосредоточено на доске.

Ирука закрыл свой блокнот и надежно спрятал его в карман. 

— Спасибо, но мне нужно тренироваться днем.

— Ты все время тренируешься. Мы больше не проводим время вместе.

— Я знаю, мне очень жаль, Мизуки. — Ирука схватил учебник, не отрывая глаз от случайной открытой страницы. И он был прав. Ирука проводил все свое свободное время, готовясь к экзамену. Они больше не гуляли вместе после школы с тех пор, его родители умерли. — Просто в следующем месяце будет выпускной экзамен.

— Это не имеет к тебе никакого отношения. — Мизуки скрестил руки на груди в своей обычной пренебрежительной манере, как он делал, когда считал себя правым. — Наш класс сдает экзамен только в следующем году.

— ...Я… на самом деле, я подал заявление, чтобы сдать его с выпускным классом.

— Что?! — лист упал со лба Мизуки.

— Мизуки! Ирука! Если вам захочется поговорить, вы можете сделать это в коридоре! — крикнула Йошино-сенсей, указав пальцем на дверь. Шикамару-тян растерянно моргнул — крик разбудил его. — Другие дети хотят учиться!

Их одноклассники засмеялись. Ирука слегка откинулся на спинку стула, его лицо пылало. 

— Д-да, Йошино-сенсей. — Мизуки проворчал что-то неразборчивое и пошел вон из класса. Через мгновение Ирука последовал за ним.

В коридоре между ними повисла напряженная тишина. Мизуки нахмурился, отвернувшись от другого мальчика. Ирука уставился на свои ноги, чувствуя, как в животе у него закипает чувство вины. 

— Мне очень жаль.

Мизуки усмехнулся. 

— Нет, это не так. Ты говорил, что мы закончим школу вместе. С каких это пор ты такой честолюбивый? А что случилось с теми шалостями, которые ты обычно устраивал? Все, что ты делал в последнее время, это облил краской нескольких хулиганов.

Теперь лицо Ируки горело совсем по другой причине. 

— Я дал обещание, Мизуки. Я сказал, что сдам экзамен в этом году и стану генином. Я никогда не нарушаю своих обещаний.

— Неужели это обещание так же важно, как наша дружба?

— ...Ч-что? — этот вопрос застал его врасплох. Мизуки никогда так не говорил. Неужели он так расстроился? — Они оба очень важны, но я дал обещание Какаши. Я его не нарушу.

— Я вижу, что это. У тебя появился новый друг, так что теперь я тебе не нужен. — Мизуки ударил кулаком в стену позади них. — Я всегда рядом с тобой, но этого недостаточно.

— Мизуки, я этого не говорил…

— Я не хочу этого слышать, Ирука. Хватит оправдываться.

— Ты мой друг, Мизуки. Мне очень жаль, если тебе кажется, что я оправдываюсь, но мне нужно стать сильным, чтобы я мог защитить тех, кто мне дорог. Я собираюсь сдать экзамен и стать генином. Ничего из того, что ты говоришь, не заставит меня передумать.

***

— Тебя что-то беспокоит. — Какаши своим видимым глазом следил за пре-генином на тренировочной площадке номер 10. Он уже почти освоил дзюцу Водяной Пули. Теперь его контроль над чакрой и прицел были лучше. — Если ты отвлечешься на задании, то будешь убит.

Ирука разочарованно вскрикнул и зарылся руками в волосы. Через минуту его плечи расстроенно опустились. 

— Извини, Какаши. Я сильно поссорился с другом. И я не знаю, что делать, чтобы решить эту проблему.

— Маа… — АНБУ переступил с ноги на ногу. Ирука обратился не к тому человеку за советом насчет дружбы. — Возможно, немного времени... чтобы все уладилось, поможет?

Ирука на мгновение задумался, прежде чем кивнуть. 

— Да. Может быть, ты прав. — Он ухмыльнулся, но его челюсть по-прежнему оставалась напряженной. — Спасибо, Какаши.

Какаши медленно выдохнул, радуясь, что по большей части удалось уклонится от этой конкретной темы. 

— Спарринг — это самый лучший способ снять стресс. — Он жестом подозвал мальчика вперед, легко вставая в одну из основных стоек, которым он научил Ируку. — Гай сейчас на задании. На этот раз нам ничто не помешает.

К чести Ируки, он колебался всего секунду, прежде чем тоже принять боевую стойку. 

— Я готов! — он вытащил из сумки три сюрикена и швырнул их в лицо Какаши. Когда АНБУ отразил их ударом куная, Ирука на бегу прыгнул и нанес ему удар ногой в лицо. 

Какаши поймал ногу Ируки свободной рукой, толкнул чакру в ладонь, чтобы увеличить силу и ударил, оттолкнув пре-генина обратно. _Начал с Динамического Выхода. Гай был бы горд._ Ирука приземлился на ноги примерно в трех метрах от него, едва не споткнувшись. Этого было достаточно. Какаши приблизился, когда Ирука потерял равновесие, нацелив кунай ему в горло.

Ирука отскочил, спотыкаясь, позволяя своему весу утянуть его вниз, чтобы избежать удара. Он поймал себя на ладони и пнул Какаши в живот. Послышалось ворчание, а затем появился клуб дыма. Бревно с грохотом упал на землю. Дзюцу замены! Ирука отпрянул назад, когда в него полетело полдюжины сюрикенов. Он был недостаточно быстр, чтобы избежать их всех: один из них рассек ему бедро. Пре-генин зашипел, стиснув зубы от боли.

Он прижался спиной к стволу дерева, руки быстро двигались, складывая печати: тигр, бык, тигр, крыса.

— Суйтон: Водяная Пуля! — чакра собралась в теле Ируки, когда он сделал глубокий вдох и выбросил самый большой поток воды, какой только мог, в ту сторону, откуда прилетели сюрикены.

Какаши спрыгнул с дерева, и его собственная Водяная Пуля столкнулась с той что создал Ирука. Два водяных столба столкнулись друг с другом, борясь за господство. Первым сдался Ирука. Он прервал свое дзюцу, уклонившись вправо, когда Водяная Пуля Какаши переломила ствол дерева позади Ируки пополам.

Ирука бросился на своего спарринг-партнера, нанеся низкий удар ногой. Какаши отступил назад и в сторону, двигаясь так, чтобы оказаться позади Ируки. Младший мальчик закружился вместе с ним. _Не открывай спину._ Это был один из их первых уроков, которые преподал ему Какаши. АНБУ низко наклонился, с разворота нанося удар ногой в бок Ируке. Он задел его ребра, когда Ирука увернулся влево. Сдвинувшись, Какаши тяжело поднялся, его локоть уперся в подбородок Ируки. Он прикусил язык и почувствовал медный вкус, рот был весь в крови.

Какаши ударил кулаком ему в лицо. Знакомый клуб дыма заклубился вокруг кулака АНБУ. У его ног с грохотом упало бревно. Маска скрыла его тонкую улыбку. Ирука использовал свое собственное дзюцу замены. 

— Хорошо. — Он поднял кунай, чтобы перехватить тот, что летел ему в грудь. Отклоненный кунай врезался в землю примерно в полуметре от него. Взрывная метка, прикрепленная к нему, зашипела, загорелась и взорвалась. Какаши прыгал по деревьям, несколько раз перепрыгивая с ветки на ветку, когда кунаи со взрывными метками следовали за ним. Они вели его по кругу, возвращая обратно в центр тренировочный площадки номер 10. Три Ируки выскочили из кустов, бросив сюрикены, когда расстояние между ними уменьшилось. Какаши обменялся ударами с клонами, развеяв их несколькими точными ударами сенбона.

Во время короткой потасовки воздух вокруг Какаши стал густым от тумана. _Он использовал клонов в качестве отвлечение. Умно._ АНБУ натянул свой хитай-ате на оба глаза. Он снова принял боевую стойку и стал ждать.

Его острый слух уловил характерный свист летящих сюрикенов. Какаши поднял свой кунай, развернувшись, чтобы отклонить снаряды. Несколько штук с глухим стуком упали на землю, но один все вонзилась в лопатку Какаши. Удивленный, АНБУ толкнул свой хитай-ате обратно на место и поднял руку, чтобы остановить лонжерон.

Туман рассеялся. Ирука выбрался из кустов, весь в синяках, истекая кровью и тяжело дыша. 

— Как это было?

— Ты перестарался, сядь. — Какаши выдернул сюрикен из своего плеча. Он сдерживался и был небрежен, так что сам виноват. Тем не менее, у него появилась теория, как Ирука справился с последним ударом. И он хотел этого подтвердить ее. 

— Ты использовал теневое сюрикен-дзюцу там, в конце? — он только трижды показал Ируке эту технику, но этого далеко недостаточно, чтобы он смог ее выполнить.

Пре-генин нахально ухмыльнулся с того места, где упал на землю. 

— Я практиковался, пока ты был на миссию. Гай помог немного, хотя я не думаю, что он много использует ниндзюцу. — Ирука пожал плечами и смущенно потер затылок. — Я хотел удивить тебя.

Какаши сел рядом с ним, откинувшись на руки. 

— Я вижу. — _Ты все время удивляешь меня, Ирука. Вот в чем проблема._ Он закрыл глаза и откинул голову назад. Май отражал смену сезона; солнце пригревало, а воздух оставался свежим. Их окружала новая поросль, бутоны, цветы, зеленая трава. _Рин любила весну._ Он открыл аптечку Рин и бросил Ируке полевую повязку. Белые штаны ребенка были перепачканы бурым и красным. — Ты распечатал свиток?

— Еще нет... — Ирука возился с повязкой. Он разорвал ее и приклеил клейкую сторону к длинному порезу поперек бедра. Он была неглубоким, но длинным. Швы не понадобятся. — Кажется, я догадался как это работает. Ты изменил конструкцию печати, поэтому чакра должна течь в обратном направлении, чтобы открыть ее. Я просто я еще не знаю, как заставить мою чакру сделать это. Я буду продолжать работать над этим!

Какаши наложил полевую повязку на колотую рану, оставленную сюрикеном Ируки. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты распечатал его концу месяца. — Это потеряло бы смысл, если бы он не открыл его к тому времени.

Ирука слегка нахмурился. 

— Почему?

— Я думаю, тебе придется открыть его, чтобы выяснить это.

***

Время, прошедшее с момента освобождения Кьюби: семь месяцев


	9. Обращение чакры

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Некоторые неожиданные неприятности не помешают Ируке открыть этот проклятый свиток.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе есть сцена приступа паники, и некоторые очень плохие механизмы преодоления. 
> 
> * Учива — это не орфографическая ошибка. Веер учива — это символ, используемый кланом Учиха в качестве герба.

Какаши потянул за фартук Ируки, чтобы убедиться, что он надежно завязан. Его собственный был слишком мал; проблема, которая возникла из-за скачка роста, о котором он забыл. Лучше перестраховаться, чем обжечься при обучении ребенка огненным дзюцу. Пламя было непредсказуемым. Его напарник разгладил огнеупорный материал, многозначительно уставившись на веер-учиву*, вышитый на груди фартука. Любопытство жгло Ируку, но, к его чести, мальчик ничего не спросил. Какаши оценил это сильнее, чем был готов признать.

— Эти передники используются кланом Учиха при обучении катон-дзюцу, — предложил Какаши в качестве объяснения. Фартуки были в основном для маленьких детей. Учитывая, что он не знал уровень контроля и навыков Ируки в работе с катоном, лучше было использовать защиту. 

Ирука пристально посмотрел на АНБУ, подняв одну бровь. Не совсем недоверчиво, но неуверенно. Пре-генин был проницателен. Он знал, что не услышал всей истории о том, почему у кого-то не из клана Учиха была экипировка, предназначенная исключительно для кланового использования. 

— Они выглядят старыми, — тактично заметил он.

— Они видели много огня. — Какаши погладил выцветшую учиву, пальцы задержались на белом фоне.

— Слишком пыльный для частого использования. — Ирука снова похлопал по фартуку, чтобы подчеркнуть это.

— Маа. — Это была та самая хитрая интуиция, которую Какаши находил одновременно и захватывающей, и приводящей в бешенство. С некоторой подготовкой Ирука мог говорить с самыми скрытными из людей и пробиться через их защиту так, что они этого даже не заметят. Какаши сделал мысленную пометку, что стоит держать своего молодого и очень впечатлительного друга подальше от радара АНБУ. Такой природный навык делал из него прекрасного кандидата для вербовки. — Это было несколько лет назад. — Четыре или пять, если память ему не изменяла.

— Значит ли это, что сегодня я буду изучать огненное дзюцу? — риторический вопрос. Даже если тщательно отобранный тренировочный полигон номер 23 с протекающей через него рекой не был подсказкой, то огнеупорные фартуки были. Ирука хлопнул в ладоши с нетерпением и звездочками в глазах. — Какое именно?

— Катон Дан. Это дзюцу низкого ранга. Ты должен быть в состоянии освоить его до экзамена.

— Снаряд высвобождения огня? — Ирука задумчиво поднес руку ко рту. Название было похоже на «Катон: Огненный снаряд», что указывало на связь. Но это дзюцу состояло из разделенной чакры. Половина превращается в масло, а вторая половина используется для поджигания. Ирука знал, что ему пока не хватает умения для этого. — Я не слышал о нем.

— Я не удивлен. — Какаши застенчиво потер затылок. — Это первое дзюцу, которое я создал.

— Что? Как?! — Ирука на мгновение потерял дар речи, но его волнение быстро преодолело первоначальное удивление. — Ты сам придумал дзюцу?

— Ну, не это, — признался АНБУ медленным, тихим голосом. — ... Не сам.

Пре-генин прикусил нижнюю губу, взгляд переместились на учиву на груди. 

— О-о, — его волнение утихло. Какаши почти мог видеть, как кусочки мозаики складываются в его голове. Два огнеупорных фартука детского размера с вышитыми учива, происходящих из клана, известного как предрасположенностью к катону, так и своим кеккай генкай.

— Давай. — Какаши провел рукой по закрытому хитай-ате глазу Обито. Нет смысла сейчас ходить вокруг да около. — Спроси, если хочешь.

Ирука помедлил секунду, затем покачал головой. 

— Мне не нужно. Ты скажешь мне, если захочешь, чтобы я знал. — Он нежно похлопал по рисунку учивы и повернулся к Какаши с твердой решимостью. — Твой друг будет гордится.

Пальцы Какаши впились в металл его хитай-ате, ткань под ним стала влажной от слез Обито. Грудь сдавило, затрудняя дыхание. _Его друг._ Обито было намного больше, чем просто друг. Застряв в собственной эгоистичной самоуверенности, Какаши отказывался признать, что его товарищ по команде на самом деле значит для него, пока не стало слишком поздно. В нем что-то болело, глубоко погребенное под слоями долга и отрицания.

— Какаши, у тебя идет кровь! — бледное лицо Ируки возникло перед ним. Когда он подобрался так близко? Пре-генин потянулся к его лицу. АНБУ вздрогнул. Какаши так сильно сжал хитай-ате, что костяшки побелели. Обито плакал кровью, а не слезами.

АНБУ просунул руку под ткань и прижал ладонь к шарингану Обито. 

— Давай начнем урок. — Какаши заставил себя улыбнуться, настолько фальшиво, что Ирука вздрогнул. Он знал это дзюцу, научить будет легко. Во что бы ни превратился этот разговор.

Напряженные челюсти выдали, что Ирука стиснул зубы. 

— Л-ладно.

Какаши с трудом взъерошил волосы пре-генина. Это была вся уверенность, которую он мог собрать. Он провел день, обучая Ируку механике и ручным печатям для Катон Дана; показывал и исправлял технику и направление чакры пре-генина. Ирука оставался тихим и послушным весь урок.

Монотонность удерживала его разум от постоянной, грубой боли воспоминаний, которые он никогда не мог полностью похоронить.

***

Ирука проснулся оттого, что в ванной текла вода. Он зевнул, перевернувшись на животе, не задумываясь об этом. Какаши часто вставал по ночам. Он обнял подушку и ждал, когда сон снова вернется.

Вода не остановилась.

Ирука уставился на часы с черепахой, которые подарил ему Гай, наблюдая, как медленно двигается минутная стрелка. Десять минут, двадцать. Вода продолжала течь. Может быть, Какаши забыл закрыть кран? Пре-генин с усталым стоном скатился с кровати. Зевая, он босиком поплелся в коридор.

— Ммм... Каши? — он прищурился, подняв руку, чтобы защитить глаза от света, льющегося из ванной. Через несколько мгновений его взгляд сфокусировался. — Что ты делаешь?

Какаши сгорбился над раковиной, плечи были напряжены, и он яростно тер руки под текущей водой. 

— Я не могу смыть, — пробормотал он про себя; он испуганно шептал эти слова. Он не заметил ни присутствия Ируки, ни его вопрос. Это не было на него похоже. Подготовка АНБУ заставляла его быть в курсе всех и вся. — Она не смывается.

Ирука в беспокойстве шагнул ближе. 

— ... Что не смывается? — Какаши не ходил на задание. Не было никакой причины, чтобы у него были грязные руки посреди ночи. Когда он все еще не получил ответа, Ирука наклонился нему и замер.

Оба глаза Какаши были открыты, не сфокусированные и слезящиеся. Слепая паника пронзила позвоночник Ируки. Шаринган. Какаши прятал шаринган под своим хитай-ате. Три чёрных томое медленно вращались, создавая сюрреалистический образ вместе с заплаканными щеками и вспотевшим лбом. Ирука резко вздохнул, его взгляд метнулся от лица Какаши к его рукам. Под мыльной пеной его руки были красные и опухшими. 

— K-какаши.

Ирука потянулся, чтобы схватить АНБУ за запястье, остановившись только тогда, когда бормотание стало еще более безумным. 

— Это не смоется, Рин. Не смоется. Не смоется. Не смоется. — Ногти Какаши царапали тыльную сторону левой руки. Слезы катились по его обнаженным щекам.

Ирука до боли сжал зубы. Он переживал за Какаши. Пре-генин зажмурил глаза от подступающих слез и схватил руки АНБУ под дымящейся водой. 

— Хватит, Какаши! — резкая боль пронзила его руки; ладони обожгло. Вода была обжигающе горячей! Ирука вздрогнул, но держал крепко.

Какаши дрожал. Разные глаза остановились на лице Ируки. Какаши был похож на испуганного оленя, готового бежать в слепой панике. 

— Ты видишь меня сейчас? — Ирука всхлипнул, по его лицу текли слезы. Он знал этот взгляд. Он видел его в зеркале каждый раз, когда он просыпался из-за кошмаров. Тот вид страдания, который приходит только с потерей.

Пре-генин нырнул под руку Какаши и отчаянно обнял его. Руки Ируки сжались на пижаме. Он сжимал хлопок в кулаках, несмотря на то, что его пальцы покалывало от горячей воды. Все тело АНБУ стало жестким и начало дрожать. Его грудь вздымалась под влажной щекой Ируки. От рыданий у Ируки дрожали плечи. 

— Пожалуйста, остановись. — Тихо попросил он. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста. — _Ты пугаешь меня._

Задушенный звук вырвался из горла Какаши. Ни один из них не сделал ни шага. Казалось, прошла вечность, но Ирука не мог отпустить. Он не мог, когда его самому дорогому человеку так плохо. Какаши снова убежит, исчезнет в каком-нибудь темном месте, где Ирука не сможет добраться до него. Они оба будут одни. Ирука захныкал, Какаши прижался щекой к его голове и обхватил руками. 

— ...Каши.

Руки АНБУ неуверенно двигались по его спине, пальцы быстро сжимались и разжимались. 

— Ирука. — Затем Какаши крепко сжал его, и Ирука почувствовал его слезы в своих волосах. Его сердце лихорадочно стучало под ухом Ируки. Объятие затянулось, пока не стало немного неудобно; как будто Какаши не знал, как правильно обнимать. Возможно, так и было. Ирука получал от него только похлопывания по голове или по спине, когда обнимал Какаши.

Это вызвало у Ируки горечь во рту. Он сжал Какаши немного крепче. Он не знал, как долго они так стояли, цепляясь друг за друга, как потерянные дети, которыми они не могли быть. Казалось, время текло вместе с льющейся из крана водой. Приступ паники, который захлестнул Ируку, когда он наткнулся на Какаши, медленно угасал, пока не осталась только крайняя усталость. 

— Я устал, Какаши, — выдавил он хриплым от слез голосом. Из-за усталости его конечности были тяжелыми и ныли. Хватка АНБУ ослабла, и Ирука пошевелился и отключил воду.

Не доверяя своему голосу, пре-генин взял своего друга за руку и отвел его обратно в кровать. Ирука заполз под одеяло рядом с Какаши, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Его разум сходил с ума, пытаясь собрать воедино то, что только что произошло. Слишком много вопросов, недостаточно ответов для размышляющего, лишенного сна десятилетнего ребенка. Когда усталость наконец одолела его, Ирука уснул, пока Какаши гладил его по волосам.

***

Это продолжало беспокоить его и несколько дней спустя. На утро Ирука проснулся в пустой постели и завтрак почти готов. Какаши поздоровался с ним своим обычным «Йо» и улыбкой одним глазом. Как будто ничего не случилось. Но красные ожоги на его руках, рассказывали другую историю. Ирука однажды поднял этот вопрос, но АНБУ уклонился от ответа. У него не хватило смелости спросить снова.

Ирука хмурился перед книгой о манипуляциях с чакрой. Библиотека была довольно пустой, как обычно в понедельник вечером. Какаши отправился на задание сразу после завтрака, оставив его в компании собственных мыслей. Работа над свитком должна стать хорошим отвлечением, фуиндзюцу и контроль чакр были сложными темами. Но сегодня это мало занимало его разум.

Ирука прикусил нижнюю губу. Потерянный взгляд Какаши в ту ночь все еще беспокоил. Пре-генин начал понимать, как мало он знает о шиноби, с которым жил. Что-то плохое случилось с Какаши, но Ирука понятия не имел, что. Он открыл свой блокнот на последней странице, просматривая список, который он начал несколько дней назад. Вещи, которые он знал о жизни Какаши. Сирота. Сенсей погиб при нападении Кьюби. У него есть шрам и шаринган. Мертвый друг детства Учиха. Он АНБУ. Гай его друг. Имя Рин.

Он знал, как тяжело терять кого-то. Он не хотел давить на Какаши, чтобы тот рассказал ему. Это было не правильно. Все горевали по-разному. Но это не было нормально. Это была гнойная рана. Что он мог сделать, чтобы помочь? 

— Аагх! — Ирука издал разочарованный вопль. Он закрыл блокнот и провел пальцами по волосам.

— Знаешь, малыш, в библиотеке положено сидеть тихо.

Ирука выпрямился в своем кресле, щеки вспыхнули красным. 

— Я...э-э...

Незнакомый подросток выдвинул стул напротив него. Он развернул его и уселся верхом. Из уголка его рта торчал сенбон. Он сложил руки на спинке стула, наклонился, чтобы взглянуть на бумаги и книги, которые Ирука разбросал по столу. Обе брови взлетели почти до края банданы. 

— Это то, что ты делаешь каждый раз, когда приходишь сюда? — он постучал по открытому учебнику по фуиндзюцу.

Ирука пододвинул несколько книг чуть ближе, полуосознанно прикрыв несколько заметок. 

— Э-э... да, — он прикусил нижнюю губу, но разум все еще цеплялся за срыв Какаши. Он не хотел никого беспокоить.

Новичок тихо присвистнул, сенбон щелкнул между зубами. Он немного наклонил голову в сторону и свел брови. 

— Ты выглядишь совершенно несчастным, малыш, что тебя грызет?

Лицо Ируки снова вспыхнуло. 

— Л-ладно, — он не мог рассказать этому незнакомцу о том, что происходит с Какаши. Вместо этого он раскрыл свой блокнот и развернул его, чтобы шиноби смог увидеть. — Эта печать. — Он ткнул в схему печати, которую нарисовал раньше. — Я не могу ее открыть. Я понял, что дизайн был изменен так, что для того, чтобы ее открыть чакра должна двигаться в другом направлении, но я не знаю, как это сделать. Так что сейчас я пытаюсь выяснить это. 

— Хах, — шиноби взял блокнот, просматривая заметки, которые Ирука набросал по краям. — Кстати, я Ширануи Генма.

— Умино Ирука, — он склонил голову в быстром, но вежливом приветствии. — Я спрашивал у Йошино-сенсей и Гая-сана, но никто из них не использует фуиндзюцу. Мне кажется, Гай-сан вообще не использует чакру.

— Ты говоришь про Майто Гая? — он перевернул страницу, изучая записи Ируки.

— Да, он мой друг.

— Мы с Гаем были в одной команде генинов. Я люблю этого парня, но он не может отличить одно тенкецу от другого. — Генма ухмыльнулся и вернул блокнот обратно. — Ты молодец, малыш, я впечатлен.

— Спасибо. — Ирука собрал свои разбросанные записи и сложил в блокнот. — Но я все еще не могу открыть свиток.

— Хм, ну, думаю, ты сможешь это сделать, если кто-нибудь покажет тебе. — Генма постучал пальцем по открытой странице книги о манипуляциях с чакрой, которую изучал Ирука. — Это довольно простая печать, и быстрой вспышки чакры должно быть достаточно, чтобы открыть свиток. Все, что нужно для реверсии чакры — это контроль. Я не против тебе слегка помочь.

Ирука уставился на шиноби, не в состоянии сдержать волнение.

— Правда?!

— Правда, малыш. Любой друг Гая — мой друг. — Он шутливо взъерошил Ируке волосы. — Кроме того, ты напоминаешь мне моих любимых гремлинов. 

Ирука не был уверен, что это означает, но он не собирался отвергать предложенную помощь. После нескольких недель попыток разобраться с печатью и манипуляцией чакры, он зашел в тупик. Так что это была желанная помощь.

На выходе Генма коротко отсалютовал библиотекарю. После некоторых поисков, они нашли свободное место на тренировочном полигоне номер 14.

— Иди сюда, Ирука. — Генма присел на корточки и уперся локтями в колени. Он подождал, пока пре-генин не подойдет к нему, а потом протянул руку. — Смотри внимательно, Ирука. Я смогу сделать это только несколько раз. Чакра не должна двигаться в обратном направлении. Это нарушает естественные потоки в твоем теле. — Чакра скопилась в его ладони, образуя голубоватую массу, видимую невооруженным глазом. — Ты должен скрутить ее прямо в точке выхода тенкецу. — Видимая чакра начала дрожать и колебаться, словно ткань на ветру. Брови Генмы сошлись вместе, сенбон щелкнул, когда он сжал зубы. Его чакра внезапно закрутилась против часовой стрелки и исчезла во вспышке. — Фух. Чего-то подобного должно быть достаточно, чтобы открыть твой свиток. — Генма пошевелил пальцами и несколько раз сжал и разжал их. — А теперь попробуй ты.

— Хорошо! — Ирука сел на землю, удобно скрестив ноги.

— Убедись, что ты собрал чакру в руку, прежде чем выпустить ее. — Ирука протянул руку, как это сделал Генма, и прикусил губу, чтобы помочь себе сосредоточиться. Привычное тепло его чакры потекло по его руке, плотно сворачиваясь в ладони. На лбу выступил пот, когда он изо всех сил пытался удержать чакру от автоматического выхода через тенкецу.

Токубецу джонин собрал свою собственную чакру, позволяя ей снова засветится синим у него в ладони. 

— Этого должно быть достаточно, покажи мне, что у тебя получилось.

Рука Ируки дрожала, когда он выпустил накопленную чакру. Она со вспышкой исчезла, а не собралась у него на ладони. 

— Блин.

Генма небрежно пожал плечами. 

— Попробуй еще раз.

Ируке потребовалось несколько попыток, по чуть-чуть добавляя и убирая чакру, пока не он нашел правильный баланс. Несмотря на это, его чакра шипела и колебалась на грани контроля. Примерно через час Ирука сумел удержать ее в ладони достаточно, чтобы можно было увидеть рыхлую, слегка окрашенную массу.

Генма ухмыльнулся и кивнул. 

— Ну вот. — Он оставался на корточках, все время показывая Ируке, как удержать свою чакру, и давая дополнительные инструкции, чтобы пояснить, когда пре-генин терялся. Он ни разу не потерял терпение и не злился от того, что Ирука с трудом продвигается вперед.

К тому времени, когда Генма наконец прекратил тренировку, Ирука был весь в поту и тяжело дышал от напряжения. 

— Потренируйся немного сам. У меня есть немного времени в четверг после моей смены на выдаче миссий. Тогда я могу показать тебе настоящую реверсию, если хочешь.

Ирука склонился в неуверенном полупоклоне. 

— Большое спасибо за вашу помощь, Ширануи-сан!

— Эй, давай без этого. Просто Генма будет в порядке. — Токубецу джонин слегка покраснел и неловко почесал щеку. — Это не проблема. Увидимся в четверг, ладно? Заскочи в комнату миссий около семи.

— Да, Генма-семпай! Спасибо тебе!!

— Что? Э... Я думаю, что «семпай» звучит неплохо. — Генма ухмыльнулся. — Всегда пожалуйста, малыш.

***

Потребовалась неделя практики и осторожные инструкции Генмы, чтобы Ирука добился некоторого прогресса в обращении чакры. Он еще не справился с процессом, но токубецу джонин решил, что он достаточно продвинулся, чтобы сделать все остальное самостоятельно. Генме предстояла долгосрочная миссия. Так что, взлохматив ему волосы и попрощавшись, Генма оставил Ируку прогрессировать самостоятельно.

Это привело к тому, что сейчас котацу был выставлен из гостиной, а свиток раскатан по голому полу. Ирука встал на колени перед раскрытым свитком, чувствуя, как бабочки порхают в животе. Шесть недель исследований, решения проблем и учебы завершились этой минутой. Ирука глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул, чтобы успокоить нервы. Как Генма и показывал ему, он протянул руку и направил свою чакру к тенкецу в ладони. Напряжение концентрированной чакры пронеслось по его коже, чуждо, но знакомо. Пре-генин держал ее, позволяя давлению нарастать, прежде чем ослабить ее в ладони. Как только синева стала видимой, он напряг мышцы в основании пальцев. Его чакра закружилась быстрым вихрем против часовой стрелки. Ирука хлопнул своей наполненной чакрой ладонью по печати и молился, чтобы оправдать веру Какаши в него.

От свитка раздался глухой хлопок, похожий на звук лопнувшего воздушного шарика. От печати разошелся дом, заполняя квартиру. Пре-генин смахнул дым рукой. _Я должен был открыть окно._ Количество дыма казалось явно избыточным для маленького предмета, который появился на свитке. 

— Оружейная сумка? — то, что сейчас лежало на печати действительно было оружейной сумкой. Высококачественной, очень дорогой на вид и подозрительно похожей на ту, которую носил Какаши.

Ирука поднял ее, удивленный тем, какой тяжелой она была. 

— Хм. — Полностью укомплектованная оружейная сумка, если ее вес хоть о чем-то говорил. Он перевернул сумку, осматривая ее с разных сторон. Сделана из кожи, толстой и прочной, самое оно для шиноби в полевых условиях. С любопытством он откинул верхнюю часть и открыл ее.

Оружие внутри было такого же высокого качества, как и сумка. Кунаи и сюрикены были аккуратно заправлены в отдельные слоты. В зип-пакетах хранились солдатские таблетки и пайки. Внизу были спрятаны три свитка, аккуратно помеченные знакомыми каракулями Какаши. Ирука перечитал содержимое каждого. Один содержал припасы для лагеря, а другой — достаточно еды и воды для выживания шиноби в течение недели. В третьем содержались медикаменты, которые шиноби обычно не носили: противоядия от некоторых распространенных ядов, медицинские иглы и нитки, дезинфицирующие средства и лекарства от лихорадки.

Ирука вернул свитки в сумки, чуть не пропустив сложенную записку, аккуратно спрятанную между двумя кунаями. Пре-генин развернул ее, ожидая, что она будет содержать указания, что делать с сумкой. То, что он прочитал, заставило слезы навернутся на глазах. Теми же каракулями, что и надписи на свитках, было написано простое: _«С днем рождения, Ирука»,_ а чуть ниже пририсован хеноненомохеджи.

— Посмотрите, кто наконец распечатал свиток. — Какаши опустился из окна гостиной и закрыл его за собой. Потрепанная полевая одежда и темный круг под его видимым глазом, казалось, были единственными заметными эффектами от его недельной миссии. Он поднял руку в знак приветствия. — Я пытался вернуться пораньше, чтобы не пропустить весь день...

Лицо Ируки сморщилось, по щекам потекли слезы. 

— ... Какаши. — Из груди как-будто исчезла глубоко укоренившаяся там тяжесть. Со всем, что произошло после атаки Кьюби, он пытался отодвинуть важные даты в сторону. Каникулы прошли как в тумане. Почему его день рождения должен быть другим? Никто из его одноклассников ничего не сказал, да он и не ждал этого, особенно, когда поссорился с Мизуки. Со смертью его родителей и тем, что выпускной экзамен был менее чем через две недели после его дня рождения, празднование каких-либо дат казалось бессмысленным. Он крепко сжал кобуру. Но Какаши планировал этот подарок заранее, и даже принял меры на случай, если он будет на миссии.

Какаши перенес вес с одной ноги на другую; рука в перчатке поднялась, чтобы застенчиво потереть затылок. Оба знака явно говорили Ируке, что он нервничал. 

— Мах... — начал он неловко, затем остановился, чтобы прочистить горло. — Я не был уверен, что подарить на одиннадцать лет…

Его слова оборвались хрипом, когда Ирука с полной силой врезался в него. 

— Спасибо! Огромное спасибо. — Пре-генин ухмыльнулся и вытер слезы рукавом. — Я н-не думал, что кто-то знает.

— У меня есть свои способы. — АНБУ улыбнулся одним глазом и нежно похлопал его по волосам. — Ты перерастаешь свою одежду.

Ирука посмотрел на свой обычный белый наряд. 

— Ой. — Штанины поднялись на несколько дюймов выше его голеней. Стоило ему наклониться, как майка задиралась, обнажая живот. Никто не прокомментировал, что он достает уже до плеча Какаши. — У меня нет другой одежды. — Одежда стоит денег. Его ежемесячное пособие не покрывало дополнительные расходы. Ирука надеялся доносить ту, что у него была, пока он не получит свою первую зарплату генина.

Какаши снял танто и прислонил его к стене. 

— У меня может быть что-нибудь, что подойдет.

Несколько минут спустя Какаши рылся в недрах своего шкафа, а Ирука ушел в ванную с охапкой темно-синей одежды шиноби. Пре-генин разложил одежду, беспорядочно пробуя различные комбинации, чтобы увидеть, что было комфортно. Ирука был не из тех, кто жаловался, но у Какаши было сомнительное чувство стиля.

В конце концов он остановился на стандартных штанах шиноби длиной до лодыжек и синей футболке с прикрепленной маской для лица. Когда Ирука стянул маску вниз, она плотно прижалась к его горлу, как ворот водолазки. Одежда была немного мешковатой, поэтому он использовал белый пояс, чтобы поддержать штаны. Он сложил все остальное и бросил в своей спальне.

Какаши был все еще в своей спальне, складывая одежду обратно в шкаф. 

— Как я выгляжу? — он раскинул руки и быстро повернулся.

— Лучше. Более темные оттенки больше подходят для тренировок и полевых миссий. — АНБУ жестом подозвал Ируку. Он показал Ируке, как обмотать голени и бедро бинтами, чтобы защитить открытую кожу. Затем он продемонстрировал, как лучше закрепить кобуру с оружием, чтобы избежать раздражения. После этого он подарил Ируке покрытые металлом щитки и зеленый шарф с сюрикенами.

Щитки были сделаны из плотного материала с высокой эластичностью. Они легли на его руки, словно вторая кожа, и покрывали предплечья. На пластинах было несколько сколов и трещин от предыдущего использования. Ируке все равно. Это спасало Какаши от травм в свое время. Он заботился о своей одежде. 

— Спасибо, Какаши. Я позабочусь об этом.

— Маа, маа. — АНБУ обмотал зеленый шарф вокруг шеи Ируки, чтобы завершить новый образ. — Уже почти время ужина. В Ичираку делают хороший рамен. Хочешь сходить туда со мной?

— Да!! — Ирука вскочил взволнованно. Его день рождения не может быть лучше!

***

Время, прошедшее с момента освобождения Кьюби: семь месяцев и три недели 


	10. Экзамен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ирука сдает выпускной экзамен в Академии.

Ирука тяжело сглотнул, переводя взгляд с лица Какаши на свиток в его руке. 

— ...Как долго тебя не будет? — тихо спросил он.

Чувство вины свернулось в желудке АНБУ, превращаясь в разочарование. 

— Я не знаю, — это был честный ответ. Он действительно не знал. Спасательная миссия А ранга может быть очень непредсказуемой по времени. Извлечение может длиться от нескольких дней до нескольких месяцев. Команда чунинов, сумевшая послать сигнал бедствия с помощью призыва, сама по себе была чудом. Они занимались разведкой, когда их миссия провалилась, другие известные детали были в лучшем случае минимальными.

Ирука молча кивнул. Они оба знали, что это значит. Какаши не будет здесь во время выпускного экзамена в Академии. Долг прежде семьи. Ирука полез в свою новую оружейную сумку и вытащил один из кунаев. Он протянул его Какаши. Держащие рукоятку пальцы мелко дрожали. 

— Вот, он будет защищать тебя.

На долю секунды он увидел высокого блондина, протягивающего ему трехзубый кунай, а не маленького шатена. Какаши потряс головой. Здесь и сейчас было то, что он должен был защитить.  _ Ты не можешь снова потерпеть неудачу _ . Кунай Ируки кобальтово поблескивал. Какаши провел по нему пальцем, когда сунул подарок в сумку. 

— Мне пора идти, — он направился к ближайшему окну.

— Помни свое обещание, Какаши!

Какаши с улыбкой посмотрел на него с подоконника. 

— Ты тоже Ирука, — он надел маску АНБУ на лицо и прыгнул в темную ночь.

***

Из-за нервов каждый шаг, который делал Ирука, казалось, приближал его к неизбежной смерти, к его безвременной кончине. Он хорошо спал этой ночью, даже будучи один в квартире. Тревога подняла его на рассвете. Даже корзина с фруктами, которую с неистовыми пожеланиями принес Гай, не смогла остановить неприятное чувство в животе. Экзамен должен был начаться через час.

Ирука спрятал нос в зеленый шарф с сюрикенами, который дал ему Какаши, и вздохнул. _ Ты можешь это сделать, Ирука! _ Он продолжал говорить это себе. Вся эта подготовка не пропадет даром.  _ Ты сдержишь обещание. _ Какаши, Гай и Генма нашли время, чтобы помочь ему. Они будут им гордиться.

Вход в Академию маячил перед ним. Ирука сунул руки в карманы брюк и сжал кулаки.  _ Успокойся, успокойся, успокойся _ . Если так и дальше будет продолжаться, переживания повлияют на его результаты. Он ходил около Академии, чувствуя, как крутит желудок.

— Ирука? Почему ты еще здесь?

Он рывком повернулся на голос, лицо немного сморщилось, когда он попытался сдержать слезы. 

— Йошино-сенсей.

Она посмотрела в блокнот, который держала одной рукой и нахмурилась. 

— Ты идешь следующим, чтобы сдать экзамен.

Ирука уставился на свои ноги. Казалось, что они сделаны из свинца. 

— Я знаю.

— Тебе стоит поспешить внутрь. — Йошино-сенсей резко ткнула блокнотом в сторону открытой двери. Шикамару-тян из-за этого проснулся в своей переноске у нее на спине. Он мрачно моргнул и что-то тихо возмущенно пробормотал. — И перестань стискивать зубы. Разве я не говорила тебе, что это плохая привычка?

— Извините, Йошино-сенсей, — пробормотал Ирука и прижал руку к челюсти. Дерьмо. Он немного приоткрыл рот, чтобы облегчить тупую боль.

Ее хмурый взгляд смягчился. 

— Ох, Ирука. — Йошино подошла к своему молодому ученику, темные глаза смотрели на его лицо. — Не сомневайся в себе сейчас. Я знаю, как усердно ты работал. Если бы ты не был готов к экзамену, я бы тебя к нему не допустила. — Она подняла бровь и положила руку на бедро. — Или вы сомневаетесь в моей оценке, молодой человек?

Ирука побледнел. 

— Н-нет, Йошино-сенсей! — он вскинул руки и яростно замахал ими в отрицании.

Она игриво толкнула его к двери. 

— Тогда иди туда и заставь меня гордиться.

Пре-генин споткнулся на ступеньках, оглянувшись на своего сенсея через плечо. Она показала ему большой палец. Ирука почувствовал, как тяжесть упала с его плеч. Йошино-сенсей верила в него. Какаши и Гай тоже. Он не подведет их.  _ Я дал обещание. Теперь пришло время сдержать его. _

С решительным кивком Ирука направился внутрь.

***

В классных комнатах на втором этаже тихо, школа была пустой. У младших учеников был выходной, когда начались выпускные экзамены. Он оказался в одной из таких комнат. Посередине стоял единственный стол со свитком на нем. Инструкции, явно оставленные Йошино-сенсей, написаны на доске: _ «Свиток содержит письменный экзамен. Открой его и ответь на вопросы. Срок полчаса.» _

Ирука схватил свиток. У него было мало времени. Он развернул свиток, разложив его на столе. 

— Ага, — похоже, это был стандартный свиток хранения. Ирука потратил несколько драгоценных минут, изучая печать, чтобы убедиться. Ага. Выглядит довольно стандартно. Он собрал чакру в ладонь и рассеял ее в печати. Из нее вырвался знакомый клуб дыма. Ирука схватил лист с вопросами и столкнул свиток на пол.

Тест состоял из десяти вопросов. Большинство из них были гипотетическими сценариями, которые спрашивали, как он отреагирует и что он сделает. Некоторые из них были задачами для расчета траекторий оружия, а другие — на расчет дзюцу, которые они изучили в классе. Он набросал ответы, исписав страницу каракулями, как обычно писал Какаши. Опрятность была не так важна, как необходимость уложиться в срок. Ну, пока экзаменаторы могли это прочитать.

Резкий стук в дверь класса раздался, когда Ирука бросил карандаш. Мебуки-сенсей открыла дверь. 

— Время истекло, Ирука-кун. Пожалуйста, сдай свою работу и иди со мной. Я проверю твои физические навыки: тайдзюцу, обращение с оружием и выносливость.

— Да, сенсей! — Ирука написал свое имя на листе и отдал его стройной женщине у двери. Харуно Мебуки была сенсеем-чунином и преподавала в начальных классах у шести и семилетних детей. Ирука плохо знал ее, но она казалась доброй женщиной. Младшие дети следовали за ней, как цыплята и постоянно говорили о ней.

Его привели на полигон, прилегающий к Академии. Они были зарезервированы исключительно для обучения пре-генинов. Ряд целей был раскидан по полю, они были установлены на разных расстояниях, высотах и углах. Мебуки-сенсей провела ногой по гравию. 

— Попробуй поразить цели из-за этой линии, Ирука-кун. Сначала кунай, потом сюрикен. Ты можешь начать, когда будешь готов. 

Она перевернула страницу в блокноте и приготовила ручку, чтобы делать заметки.

Ирука вытащил драгоценный кунай из его новой сумки, которую Какаши подарил ему. Попасть в цель не должно быть проблемой. Какаши тренировал его, пока он не стал делать это автоматически. Он схватил кунай за ручку, молча желая, чтобы живот перестало крутить. Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. _ «Попади в яблочко» _ , — сказал голос Какаши в его голове. Ирука двигался инстинктивно, позволяя десяткам тренировок со своим другом направлять его. Два куная поразили первые цели с глухими ударами: тридцать пять и семьдесят пять метров.

_ «Еще раз». _ Новые кунаи ощущались идеально сбалансированными, как будто они были созданы для него. Еще один глухой удар раздался от цели на ста двадцати метрах. Он попал в белое кольцо ближе к центру.  _ «Шире движение запястьем». _ Частая ошибка, которую он совершал, когда нервничал. Четвертый кунай попал прямо в центр ставосьмидесятиметровой цели.

_ «Через плечо». _ Ирука повернулся, сделал шаг влево и, не задумываясь, бросил кунай через плечо. Какаши позаботился о том, чтобы он мог поразить цель, не видя ее. Кунай попал в цель на ста двадцати метрах. Затем Ирука вытащил сюрикен, повторяя броски кунаями. Рутинные действия прогнали неприятное чувство в животе. _ Я сдержу свое обещание Какаши, просто подожди. _

Мебуки-сенсей периодически делала в своем блокноте заметки. 

— Хорошо, Ирука-кун, этого достаточно. Пожалуйста, подойди сюда. — Она указала на участок рядом с мишенями и положила блокнот на пустую скамейку. — Я оценю твои тайцзюцу и выносливость в спарринге. — Она легко встала в стойку одного из основных ката Академии. — Это только для оценки твоих навыков. Я не буду наносить ответные удары.

— Да, сенсей. — Ирука встал в одну из слегка измененных стоек, которые Какаши показал ему. Мебуки-сенсей была невысокой женщиной. Она рано вернулась из декретного отпуска, как и Йошино-сенсей. Если бы он мог использовать ее маленький рост в своих интересах, она могла бы упасть. Атака по ее ногам может сработать.  _ Ураган листа, кажется, подходит. _ Ирука наклонился вперед, затем резко ударил левой ногой в живот учителя.

Мебуки с легкостью блокировала удар, как и надеялся пре-генин. Ирука сильно ударил правой ногой по ногам чунина. Она вошла в удар, приняв его на свое согнутое колено. Ирука отскочил назад, чтобы встать на ноги, и снова напал на учителя.

Так продолжалось некоторое время. Ирука пробовал разные подходы под разными углами. Удары руками и ногами блокировались. Он пробовал ударить ее коленом, затем локтем, даже попробовал Динамический Выход с сильным ударом, нацеленным на ребра Мебуки. Ни один из ударов не попал в цель. Все эти тренировки на выносливость с Гаем, трюки, показанные ему Какаши, научили его побеждать более сильного противника. Но, казалось, ничто из этого не нарушило ее защиту. Ирука не мог нанести прямой удар по ее ногам или ступням. Для Ируки Харуно Мебуки была непреклонной силой.

К двадцатиминутной отметке Ирука был покрыт потом и тяжело дышал. Из-за истощения ныли мышцы. В качестве последней попытки он напал на учителя еще раз. Он нанес удар в грудь Мебуки, когда она скрестила руки, чтобы отразить удар, Ирука схватил ее за предплечье и перевернулся через ее голову. Ирука нырнул в ее слепую зону и сильно ударил каблуком по затылку. Удар пришелся именно туда, куда он и хотел.

Мебуки с удивлением вскрикнула. 

— Достаточно! — она зарычала, убийственное намерение поднялось с внезапным изменением темперамента. —  _ Шаннаро! _ — она развернулась с ослепительной скоростью и ударила кулаком в живот Ируки, прежде чем он приземлился. Он вскрикнул, схватившись за живот, и тяжело упал на спину.

— О нет, Ирука-кун! — Мебуки опустилась на колени рядом с ним, убийственное намерение исчезло так же быстро, как и возникло. — Я так виновата. Я не хотела так реагировать. — Она помогла ему сесть, рука на его животе засветилось зеленым. — Я не ожидала, что ты нанесешь мне удар. — Сенсей отрицательно помахала свободной рукой перед лицом, как будто это не она только что ударила ученика в живот.

Ирука побледнел и тяжело сглотнул. И что он должен был на это ответить? «Я в порядке?» По его позвоночнику пробежала дрожь. И это замечательный сенсей, о котором постоянно говорили маленькие дети? Мебуки Харуно была абсолютно ужасающей женщиной.

Она широко улыбнулась и похлопала его по животу. Удивительно, но это не было больно. Преподаватели Академии знали базовые медицинские ниндзюцу, но Ируке это понадобилось впервые. 

— Ну вот, ты как новый. Давай отведем тебя на последнюю часть твоего экзамена, хорошо?

Ирука вскочил на ноги. 

— Д-да, сенсей! — здоровая доза испуганного уважения заставляла его быть как иголках по все то время, пока Мебуки не передала Ируку и блокнот Акимичи Чоуби.

Толстый Акимичи мягко улыбнулся и положил руку на голову пре-генина. 

— Ты вырос, Ирука. Я уверен, что у тебя все получится. Пожалуйста, встань там. — Он указал на большой крест, нарисованный на траве.

— Спасибо, Чоуби-сенсей. — Ирука почтительно поклонился и занял свое место. Чоуби был первым сенсеем Ируки, когда он только начал учиться в Академии. Пре-генин на мгновение увлекся воспоминаниями о заботливых руках и нежных словах. В тот первый год им преподавали самые основы. Они учились читать и писать, как сидеть на месте, работать вместе, идти на компромисс, наращивать выносливость. Терпеливый, заботливый учитель облегчил работу таким маленьким детям.

Чоуби поправил очки. 

— Хорошо, Ирука, я бы хотел, чтобы ты продемонстрировал баншин и хенге.

— Да, сенсей. — Ирука вскинул руки, складывая печати: баран, змея, тигр. По бокам от него появились два клона. Он быстро сложил новый набор печатей: собака, кабан, баран. Ирука почувствовал знакомое, теплое мерцание чакры, проходящей по его коже. Дым взвился вокруг него и его клонов. Когда все прояснилось, перед Чоуби появились Нара Йошино, Хатаке Какаши и Майто Гай.

Сенсей одобрительно промычал и черкнул что-то карандашом в блокноте. 

— Сейчас я брошу в тебя несколько кунаев. Я хочу, чтобы ты использовал дзюцу замены, чтобы уклониться, — засунув блокнот под мышку, Чоуби достал три куная из кобуры и бросил их в Ируку.

Казалось, кунай попал в цель, вонзившись в живот Ируки. Его тело начало разрушаться. Потом появился клуб дыма, и на его месте с грохотом упало бревно. Чоуби улыбнулся. 

— Отлично, Ирука. У тебя есть пять минут. Покажи мне, пожалуйста, какие еще дзюцу ты практиковал.

В воздухе просвистел сюрикен вместе со своей теневой копией. Оба сюрикена вонзились в бревно прямо под кунаем учителя. Ирука спрыгнул с крыши школы и с усмешкой скинул бревно с нарисованного на земле креста. Чоуби-сенсей по сути дал ему разрешение выпендриться. И Ирука собирался сделать именно это.

Ирука поднял руки, быстро складывая печати, которые уже довел до автоматизма: тигр, бык, тигр, крыса. 

— Суйтон: Водяная пуля. 

Он отвернулся от Чоуби, когда чакра свернулась в его животе. Ирука глубоко вдохнул через нос и выпустил поток воды, который оставил большую лужу на мокром песке. Затем пре-генин сложил правой рукой печать тигра. Его фигура замерцала. С небольшим клубом дыма он исчез и появился в паре метров от того места, где стоял раньше. Он все еще работал над шуншином с Какаши. Пара метров была максимально большим расстоянием, на которое он мог уйти при своем нынешнем уровне мастерства, но Ирука надеялся, что это впечатлит независимо от небольшого расстояния.

— Две минуты, Ирука. — Чоуби-сенсей закрыл карманные часы, наблюдая за мальчиком сквозь круглые очки.

Ирука глубоко вздохнул. У него на лбу выступил пот и слегка дрожали руки, когда он поднял их, чтобы сформировать следующий набор печатей: змея, обезьяна, конь. 

— Катон Дан. — Ирука почувствовал, как его запасы чакры упали, когда он вздохнул, наполняя воздух чакрой, собирающейся в его легких. Усталость после всех усилий, приложенных на экзамене, начала его догонять. Он резко выдохнул, заливая огнем лужу, которую он создал чуть раньше.

_ Еще одно. _ Ирука сложил руки в печать быка, собираясь закончить с дзюцу Сокрытия в тумане.  _ Я могу сделать еще одно.  _ Его зрение потемнело по углам, когда он сложил печать змеи и потянул свои истощающиеся запасы чакры. Большая рука опустилась на плечо Ируки. 

— Достаточно, Ирука, время истекло. — Пре-генин моргнул, затем моргнул еще раз. Лицо Чоуби-сенсея медленно поплыло в поле его зрения. — В классе А-04 есть вода и закуски. Почему бы тебе не съесть что-нибудь? Отдохни и пополни свой запасы чакры. Мне нужно обсудить твое выступление с другими прокторами. — Он мягко улыбнулся пре-генину. Они оба знали, что Ирука перестарался. Акимичи Чоуби был просто слишком любезен, чтобы указать на это. — Один из нас придет к тебе, когда мы закончим.

Ируки положил руки на пояс, его плечи устало опустились. Страх пополз по позвоночнику, стало холодно и неуютно. Он согнулся в неустойчивом поклоне, вспомнив манеры, которые привили ему родители. 

— С-спасибо, Чоуби-сенсей. 

Он завалил свой экзамен. Это было плохо.

***

Ирука укусил яблоко, заставляя себя жевать. Неприятное чувство вернулось, скручиваясь в животе, пока ему не стало казаться, что он проглотил камни. Последнее, что он хотел сейчас, это есть. Но Чоуби-сенсей был прав — свежие фрукты и вода, предназначенные для студентов, сдающих экзамен, помогли ему пополнить энергию. Его зрение перестало плыть через некоторое время после второго яблока и нескольких ягод клубники.

Он сделал глоток из полупустой бутылки с водой и попытался помешать своему разуму блуждать. Попытался и у него не получилось. Он рассмотрел каждую мелочь за последние два часа. Он едва закончил письменный экзамен за отведенное время. Он позволил своим нервам взять верх и не попал в цель кунаем. После того, как Какаши потратил так много времени, тренируя его. И все эти тренировки на выносливость с Гаем. Он все еще быстро уставал. Чоуби-сэнсэй дал ему шанс показать всю свою тяжелую работу, и он потерпел неудачу в последний момент. Все потому, что он был слишком наивен, чтобы осознать свои пределы.

Ирука зажмурился от подступающих слез.  _ Я обещал Какаши. _ Бутылка захрустела в его руках. Он выпил оставшуюся воду и бросил пустую бутылку в мусорную корзину рядом со учительским столом.  _ Я обещал Какаши. _

Дверь классной комнаты открылась, оторвав Ируку от его тревожных мыслей.

— Йошино-сенсей. — Ирука встал, когда его сенсей закрыла за собой дверь. Шикамару-чан спал в своем обычном месте на ее спине.

— Иди сюда, Ирука. — Он никогда не слышал, чтобы Йошино-сенсей использовала этот тон раньше.

Пре-генин немного побледнел, но сделал, как было сказано. Его ноги становились все тяжелее с каждым шагом. Это было оно. Он потерпел неудачу.

— Мебуки-сенсей, Чоуби-сенсей и я оценили твои результаты в каждом разделе выпускного экзамена. — Она смотрела на него очень серьезно. Теперь к нему обращалась жена командира джонинов, а не его любимый сенсей. — Ты переоценил печать, потратил драгоценное время и на письменном этапе, и на этапе ниндзюцу. Ты позволил своим переживаниям повлиять на твою меткость. Ты показал отсутствие осознания твоих собственных ограничений. Ты не знаешь, когда остановиться. Эти аспекты могут привести к смерти твоих товарищей по команде во время активной службы.

Ирука поморщился от резких слов. Он сжал руки за спиной, впившись ногтями в ладони. Он боролся с желанием убежать. От унижение его щеки покраснели. Заднюю часть шеи и уши жгло. Ирука стиснул зубы так сильно, что заболела челюсть. Это было хуже, чем он думал. Он отдал все, что имел, и эффектно провалился. Он зажмурился, сдерживая слезы, угрожающие пролиться. Вся эта тяжелая работа была впустую.  _ Мне очень жаль, Какаши. _

Йошино-сенсей встала перед ним на колени. 

— Я не знаю, почему ты решил сдать экзамен на год раньше. Я уверена, что у тебя есть свои причины. Какими бы они ни были, я уверена, что Кохари и Иккаку гордились бы, каким ты вырос. — Она схватила его за руку и слегка сжала. — Ирука, посмотри на меня.

Пре-генин открыл глаза, по щекам потекли слезы. 

— Прости, Йошино-сенсей. 

Она разрешила ему сдать экзамен на год раньше. Ирука подвел ее так же сильно, как и Какаши с Гаем.

— Будешь ли ты больше доверять себе? Твоего усердия в работе хватило бы на трех студентов. — Нара Йошино нахмурилась и покачала головой. — Я имела удовольствие быть твоим учителем в течение последних трех лет. Я видела, как ты превратился из маленького мальчика в решительного, умного молодого человека, которым ты являешься сейчас. Ты пострадал больше, чем любой ребенок. Я боялась, что твои потери утопят тебя. — Она положила ладонь ему на щеку. Ирука мог почувствовать, что ее мозоли стали мягче из-за того, что она не была сейчас на активной службе. — Вместо этого, ты здесь, двигаешься вперед. Ты показал лучшие результаты на экзамене в той половине выпускного класса, которую мы оценили. Ты не только выполнил письменные требования и требования ниндзюцу, но и превысил стандарты Академии по тайдзюцу. Ты — всесторонний боец с прочной основой, на которой ты можешь строить дальнейшие навыки. Чоуби-сенсей последние полчаса не умолкал о твоих суйтон и катон-дзюцу. Недостатки, которые я упомянула, это то, с чем твой джонин-сенсей поможет тебе разобраться.

— Йошино-сенсей… — Ирука уставился на своего сенсея, осмелившись позволить робкой надежде появится поверх уныния и растерянности. — Э-это значит...? — он замолчал, боясь спросить то, что он так отчаянно хотел знать.

Йошино вытащила хитай-ате Конохи из своей оружейной сумки. Она повязала его ему голову и мягко откинула его челку. 

— Поздравляю, Умино Ирука, генин Конохагакуре. Ты сдал. Я так горжусь тобой.

***

Время, прошедшее с момента освобождения Кьюби: восемь месяцев

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну, ребята, вот и все, это последняя глава первой части! После этого будет эпилог с некоторыми подробностями о предстоящей второй части.


	11. Эпилог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ирука стал генином и рассказывает об этом двум людям, которые помогли ему больше всего.

Ирука плакал рядом с Йошино-сенсей. Шиноби не должен показывать эмоции. Контроль превыше всего. Но его любимый сенсей не ругала его и не читала ему нотации. Вместо этого она обняла его и успокаивающе погладила по спине. Впервые за несколько месяцев Ирука почувствовал любящее родительское прикосновение.

— Я имела в виду именно то, что сказала, Ирука. Я так горжусь тобой. — Йошино вытерла слезы рукавом. — Приходи ко мне, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится. Генин или нет, но ты всегда будешь моим учеником.

— Я зайду. — Ирука провел пальцами по ее запястью, продлевая контакт еще чуть-чуть. — Спасибо, Йошино-сенсей, за все.

Она отстранилась на расстояние вытянутой руки, ее ладони на секунду задержались на его плечах. 

— Ну, тогда иди, — она провела пальцем по его хитай-ате, прямо по символу листа. — Есть ведь кто-то еще, кому ты должен рассказать, не так ли?

Ирука моргнул, щеки покраснели, когда он понял, на кого она ссылалась.  _ Какаши!! _

— К-как ты узнала?

Йошино-сенсей удивленно на него посмотрела. 

— Серьезно, Ирука? Очевидно же, что кто-то помогает тебе тренироваться.

Генин покраснел так сильно, что уши начало жечь. 

— Я-я пойду сейчас.

Он медленно отвернулся от своего учителя и побежал к двери. Смех Йошино последовал за ним по коридору.

Опустились сумерки, принеся прохладный ветер в начале летнего вечера. Небо купалось в оттенках красного, фиолетового и синего на фоне заходящего солнца. Ирука смотрел на небо, прижав руку к своему колотящемуся сердцу. Его щеки все еще горели, оставляя у него странное ощущение легкого замешательства. Это был просто Какаши. Он не мог позволить легким поддразниваниям так влиять на него.

Теперь он был генином.

Широкая улыбка появилась на его лице. Он был  _ генином! _

— Я это сделал! — Ирука вскочил с восторженным криком, вскинув кулаки вверх. — Я генин!! 

Любое оставшееся беспокойство, казалось, исчезало в плавном движении. Недостаток напряжения сделал его мышцы слабыми и немного тяжелыми. Какое странное ощущение. Ирука несколько раз сжал и разжал руки.  _ Все будет хорошо. _ И впервые с тех пор, как умерли его родители, он честно поверил в это. Он был шиноби. Как бы ни были важны его растущие связи с Какаши и его новыми друзьями (и Ирука никогда не хотел это потерять), он мог поддерживать себя сам.

Независимость освобождала.

Он оказался на тренировочной площадке номер 12, на которой он и Какаши обычно заканчивали утреннюю тренировку на выносливость с Гаем. Это был долгий путь, но с Какаши, который в настоящее время ушел из Конохи на миссию, Майто Гай был следующим человеком, которому он хотел рассказать.

К его удивлению, самопровозглашенный Зелёный Зверь Конохи был там, выполняя серию отжиманий в стойке на руках. 

— Если я не сделаю четыре тысячи отжиманий на руках, я пробегу тысячу кругов вокруг Конохи спиной вперед!

Ирука остановился на краю тренировочной площадки. Гай еще не заметил его. Это был тот самый случай, когда чунин был действительно сосредоточен. Новоиспеченный генин присел на корточки и перекатился на руки. Он выпрямил ноги, чтобы встать в стойку на руках, и медленно подошел к своему другу. 

— Гай-сан! — Ирука все еще был неуверен в своих руках. Ему не хватало силы верхней части тела, чтобы совершать какие-нибудь необычные маневры помимо этих почти обычных движений.

Чунин обернулся на его голос. 

— Ирука-сан! — к счастью, Гай отбросил более формальное «Умино-сан» по просьбе Ируки. После страстных объятий, мужественных слез и громкого заявления об их цветущем бутоне пылкой дружбы. — Ты надел патриотический символ нашей славной деревни!! — Он все так же вверх ногами изобразил позу хорошего парня и показал большой палец. — Поздравляю! Весна твоей юности ярко пылает в этот возвышенный день!

Ирука изо всех сил пытался удержаться на руках от легкого смеха. Упасть лицом в траву было верным способом испортить себе настроение. 

— Спасибо, Гай-сан, — он перенес вес с одной руки на другую. — Я хотел бы еще раз поблагодарить тебя за все тренировки, с которыми ты мне помог.

— Такое глубокомыслие! Я удостоен твоей доброжелательности, мой самый дорогой компаньон. — Слезы стекали к линии волос Гая. Он притянул к себе Ируку в крепкие объятия, что чуть не опрокинули генина.

— Не возражаешь, если я буду тренироваться с тобой по утрам? — спросил Ирука голосом, приглушенным зеленым спандексом на груди Гая.

— Конечно! Наша юность должна проложить путь под восходящим солнцем! — чунин перевернул их обоих в правильное положение и поставил Ируку на ноги. Он выжидательно огляделся, брови сошлись в замешательстве. — А почему мой Вечный соперник не с тобой, Ирука-сан?

— Какаши на задании.

Гай задумчиво поднес руку к подбородку. 

— Я уверен, что мой зоркий глаз заметил его команду на пропускном пункте. Серебряные волосы моего соперника легко заметить...

Что-то резко пронзило его грудь, согревая его изнутри. _ Какаши!  _ Конечно, Гай в большинстве случаев бегал кругами на крепостных валах. Если кто-то и знает, кто приходит и уходит из Конохи, то это был Майто Гай. 

— Я должен идти, Гай-сан! — Ирука развернулся, не дожидаясь ответа.

Крик Гая: «До свидания, мой друг!» полетел ему вслед.

Шум деревни вокруг него постепенно угасал, пока он не стал слышать лишь стук своего собственного сердца в ушах.  _ Какаши! _ Он шел по переполненному рынку, пробираясь через толпу гражданских, возвращающихся домой с работы.  _ Какаши! _ Главные ворота маячили вдалеке, массивная красная арка — маяк на темном небе.

Идти к воротам было далеко. Логичнее было дождаться Какаши в их квартире. Он всегда заходил через окно гостиной после миссий. Но самый логичный выбор не казался таким важным в данный момент.

Ирука просто хотел увидеть Какаши.

Генин свернул за угол у магазина данго, когда показались главные ворота. Там, в полном снаряжении АНБУ и с надетой маской Гончей, стоял единственный человек, которого он хотел увидеть весь день. Какаши выглядел немного потрепанным, как и ожидалось после миссии высокого ранга. Он говорил с другим АНБУ в маске лисы. Мужчина возвышался над своим другом на несколько дюймов, половина его каштановых волос была собрана в небрежный пучок.

Ирука открыл рот, чтобы позвать Какаши, только чтобы снова закрыть его. Он не мог публично позвать АНБУ по имени. Прерывать их разговор тоже было неправильно. Подавив разочарование, Ирука сделал шаг назад. Он будет ждать Какаши дома.

*** 

Лисья маска Кицунэ слегка повернулась влево, вглубь деревни. 

— Эй, Гончая, — он постучал Какаши по плечу легким смешком и указал в сторону. — Это часом не твое?

Это было так похоже на Кицунэ — шутить в неподходящее время. 

— О чем ты говоришь? — Какаши бросил в ту сторону взгляд, больше для того, чтобы подколоть своего товарища по команде, чем из искреннего любопытства. Его плечи напряглись от удивления. — Ирука. — Почему он здесь в это время?

Кицунэ сунул руки в карманы. 

— Похоже, он прошел. — Какаши уловил оттенок гордости в его голосе. — Интересно, хорошо ли с этим справились мои гремлины? — маска лисы слегка сместилась в сторону генина. — Иди, я не думаю, что это может навредить. Вокруг никого нет.

Какаши колебался. 

— Это против протокола.

— Я буду следить за тобой. Не порть ребенку вечер. Он усердно работал ради этой повязки. — Кицунэ указал на лоб. — Ты волновался всю эту чертову миссию, теперь иди к нему, — он игриво толкнул напарника в спину.

Какаши сделал шаг вперед и бросил взгляд на своего товарища по команде.

— ...Спасибо.

Кицунэ пожал плечами. 

— Для этого и нужны друзья, Гончая, — с этими словами он запрыгнул на ближайшую крышу.

Ирука наблюдал за разговором между АНБУ с того же места. Какаши мог определить его неуверенность по складкам на лбу и напряжению в челюсти. Он снова стиснул зубы. Неуверенными пальцами Какаши снял маску и пристегнул ее к поясу. Он опустился на колени и протянул руку Ируке.

Какими бы ни были сомнения, с которыми столкнулся Ирука, они вылетели в метафорическое окно. 

— Какаши… — его темные глаза блестели от света ближайшего уличного фонаря, яркие и теплые, как солнце. Он кинулся прямо в объятия Какаши. — Какаши, я генин! — Ирука обнял АНБУ за шею.

— Я вижу, — он похлопал Ируку по спине, чувствуя, как спадает напряжение в мышцах. Близость к Ируке всегда приносила ему ощущение безмятежного спокойствия. — Ты сдал экзамен, поздравляю.

— Мы сделали это, — Ирука подался ближе, прижавшись щекой к его щеке. — Мы действительно сделали это. Все эти тренировки окупились.

По телу Какаши пробежала дрожь. В груди болело. Тепло, которое, казалось, излучал Ирука, проникало в самый его центр, в сломанное и тщательно укрытое за защитными слоями ядро. 

— Нет, Ирука, это все ты, — он обнял генина и прижал его к груди; грубую боль Какаши задвигал вглубь и запирал плотнее каждый раз, когда она угрожала сломить его решимость.

Слезы намочили ворот его майки. Руки Ируки сжались на бронежилете. 

— Я сдержал свое обещание.

— Да, ты сдержал, — Какаши сдвинул генина настолько, чтобы прижаться лбом к его лбу. Тепло Ируки успокаивало боль в груди. Его устойчивость связывала их вместе. Пальцы Какаши сжались на затылке Ируки. Его напарник. Его друг. Его самый драгоценный человек. — Отныне я тоже буду держать свое.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод второй части начну на днях. Она называется «Мощение троп». В ней пятнадцать глав, события в которых следуют сразу после эпилога «Фрагментарных заверений». Так что никаких пропусков времени. Она сосредоточится на Ируке и его команде генинов, а также там продолжится развития его отношений с Какаши.


End file.
